The Providence of Mercy
by Elvenqueen Sarah
Summary: A creature many would condemn to death now finds himself at the mercy of the Woodland Elves and their king. The story of when Gollum came to Mirkwood and how the pity of an Elvenking could help rule the fate of many. (CanonThranduil)
1. Journey into Mirkwood

**Posting of Story & Feedback: **Greetings all. I have completely finished writing this short story (21,344 words in total and split into 10 chapters), however, unlike in the past where I uploaded a completed story in one day, I am going to trial posting the chapters over several days. If you choose to leave feedback the only thing I would ask is that any criticism you may choose to make be constructive. As fair warning to any Thranduil haters out there my portrayal of his character will be much more favourable than as written for the movies.

 **Author's Note:** This A/N is just to give some basic background to the story so if you want to skip it feel free. It may be a bit lengthy, but rest assured I certainly will not be putting ones of similar length at the start of each chapter! :)

This story could possibly be considered a sequel to my Hobbit story (The Revelation of Truth) as there are some minor references to events in that story, but there are no major plot points that tie into it.

Although I probably should have been solely focused on my own original work I could not resist writing this when inspiration struck. The idea for this story came to me when I was on holiday in Ireland last year and had the opportunity to see some of their beautiful woodlands. They truly are the real Elven kingdoms of our world! I hoped I might meet an Elf in one of them! Sadly, this did not occur. :'(

The main idea for this story is based on my own curiosity as to what transpired in Mirkwood leading up to Legolas' revelation at the Council of Elrond that Gollum had escaped. I spent a lot of time perusing LOTR (including the Appendices – in particular Appendix B), Unfinished Tales, The Hobbit, The Silmarillion and Morgoth's Ring (from Christopher Tolkien's The History of Middle Earth) to confirm a proper timeframe for specific events and obtain information pertaining to the innate character of the Elves, along with their physical, spiritual and (if you like) magical natures. The two main quotes that struck me as quite significant (so far as this story's plot is concerned) are:-

 **"The Wood-elves have him in prison, but they treat him with such kindness as they can find in their wise hearts."** – Gandalf to Frodo in _Fellowship of the Ring, Book 1, Chapter 2 – The Shadow of the Past_

 **"How came the folk of Thranduil to fail in their trust?"**

 **"Not through lack of watchfulness, but perhaps through over-kindliness…we had not the heart to keep him ever in dungeons under the earth."** – Legolas to Aragorn in _Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 2 – The Council of Elrond_

These quotes are quite important to the plot as they allow a glimpse into the character of Thranduil who as king was the only one who held the authority to permit Gollum's walks in the forest. And as we saw in The Hobbit (the book NOT the movie!) when he believed he had a band of thieving dwarves on his hands, he did possess the power to command that any prisoner "not be allowed to pass the doors of their little prisons".

On the subject of Thranduil, I do not write him as PJ and his scriptwriters did. As my favourite character from when I first read both The Hobbit and LOTR as a child (a bit before the movies came out!), I have always had my own idea on what he would be like and therefore my main source of inspiration for his character are Professor Tolkien's own words on him and on the intrinsic nature of Elves. The only thing I took from the movies was Lee Pace's physical appearance and his emotive performance (certainly not the appalling script they gave him!). Therefore, the relationship between Thranduil and Legolas is much warmer and closer to what a normal elven father/son bond should be.

I will also mention that in this story Aragorn is referred to only as Strider or Estel.

For those of you who are curious or have not been able to read certain books, at the end of each chapter posted I will attempt to give a full reference to the main quotes/materials that assisted me with particular aspects of the story. As there were quite a few source materials and quotes I may forget to mention some, so I do apologise in advance. :)

 **Acknowledgement:** As mentioned in my Hobbit story, I would like to acknowledge the website www . arwen-undomiel for the variety of elven names that are not recognised as being original Tolkien creations. I would also like to once again acknowledge fellow member AzureSkye23 for their wonderful idea of encouraging stories that contain canon Thranduil. If you have not yet checked out their story 'Arkenstone' I highly recommend it.

A special thank you must go to YouTube account holder Suki Wong for her lovely video entitled "Lee Pace/Thranduil MV: Memories". It certainly helped inspire my imagination and is a beautiful tribute to a fantastic character and the song is now one of my favourites. Please check it out for yourself if you can – I am sure you will not regret it. :)

 **Dedication:** Finally, I will end this rather long introduction with the same dedication as in my Hobbit story: I dedicate this fanfic to "the greatest king" of the woodland realm, Thranduil, and of course to the wonderful Professor Tolkien without whom this beautiful character and the rest of Middle Earth would not exist. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the recognised characters mentioned in this story. They by right belong to **Professor JRR Tolkien** , creator of the Middle Earth world and all associated novels, including The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings and Unfinished Tales. Any recognised dialogue/events pertaining to The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings or Unfinished Tales are the property of **Professor JRR Tolkien**. The unrecognised dialogue/events of the story are from my own imagination and represent my impression on the actions, thoughts and feelings of the characters surrounding the aforementioned recognised events. I am not making any profit from this story.

* * *

 **THE PROVIDENCE OF MERCY**

" **The quality of mercy is not strain'd, it droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven… 'Tis mightiest in the mightiest: it becomes the throned monarch better than his crown." – William Shakespeare (The Merchant of Venice)**

 _ **Part 1 – Journey into Mirkwood**_

For many the sight of the dark shadow of Mirkwood Forest would evoke a sense of dread; its once tranquil and pleasant wood now infested with creatures of unspeakable evil that preyed upon unwary travellers, despite the untiring efforts of the Wood-Elves to quell their numbers. However, to the tall, grim-faced and travel-weary man that approached the entrance to the ancient elven path on the forest's western border in the early hours of the morning, there was only an overwhelming sense of relief that his unpleasant task was almost done.

'Move!'

The sharp order to the wretched creature in front of him elicited only a miserable whine and a muttered curse, followed by a hoarse, ' _gollum!_ '

Tightening his grip on the halter around his prisoner's neck, the man suppressed the desire to kick the treacherous thing that had led both he and Gandalf on a long and arduous search of several years; a search that had taken them to the perilous Mountains of Shadow and the borders of Mordor.

'Wretched we are, precious, yess, wretched,' the creature moaned weakly. 'Nasty man hurts us, _gollum, gollum_. Takes us and not a crumb does he feeds us! No, indeed, precious. We curses him, yess, curses him forever we does.'

Ignoring his prisoner's complaints, the man silently examined the huge and gnarled tree trunks that guarded the forest's edge, their twisted branches bearing a host of long, dark leaves that provided a protective shield for the more peaceful, though still quite dangerous, inhabitants of the forest. A strong sense of elf-magic also pervaded the area.

'NO!' The horrible shriek was immediately followed by the creature scrambling backwards, its scrawny body desperately seeking to escape as its enormous eyes stared fearfully into the forest. 'Wants to take us to see Elves, fierce Elves filled with nasty light that burns! No, we won't go, precious.'

Having brought the creature's movements to a forceful stop with a short jerk on the halter, the man gave a harsh warning: 'be silent; or I shall replace the binding over your mouth.'

Snivelling miserably, the creature shot a malevolent look toward the man but did not dare utter another word. However, a very different voice did speak; the stern, but not unpleasant, sound coming from inside the hidden depths of the forest.

'Declare your name and allegiance prior to entering the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood,' it commanded, 'ere we place our own binding upon you.'

Straightening to his full height, the man looked in the direction of the voice. 'I am known by several names,' he replied, his words spoken fluently in the elven-tongue. 'I am friend to Gandalf the Grey and known to your own king, Thranduil, son of Oropher. I hold captive the one called Gollum.'

A moment of silence passed. Then, from out of the forest stepped a tall, fair Elf, arrayed in garments of green and brown with white gems sparkling on his collar and belt; the arrow fitted to his bow was pointed with deadly precision at the man.

'Such information may easily have been learnt by a servant of Sauron who would seek to deceive us,' he declared. 'Even your appearance may be a deceit. If you truly are who you have claimed to be then I shall demand proof of it.'

A small smile, lightly tinged with humour, softened the man's grim countenance. 'You are Legolas, son of Thranduil,' he stated, 'and your father once had to reprimand you for attempting to drink a glass of Dorwinion wine when you were but a year old in the age of men.'

The arm holding the bow slowly lowered and the severe expression in the Elf's eyes began to lessen. 'Only my parents and one other knew of that occasion so it is certainly not a story of which the enemy would have any knowledge! Whom do I have to thank for revealing it to you?'

The smile on the man's face deepened. 'When your father visited Imladris for the last time when I was a child he caught me attempting to do the same thing. He made the comparison between us quite clear. He also mentioned that given it was potent enough to make even hard-headed Elves drowsy, a child from the race of men should certainly wait until they were quite advanced in age before consuming it.'

'Wise counsel that I am sure you heeded, Estel,' Legolas replied laughing.

'In this one's presence I am known only as Strider and I would prefer to keep it that way.' His eyes narrowing in suspicion as he looked down at the whimpering creature that was shying away from the sight of Legolas, Strider explained, 'there are few who can say they have been into the very heart of Mordor and lived to tell the tale. This creature is one; but there is a great sense of malice about him and I do not trust his seeming escape from the enemy. When your borders drew near I must confess that I was heartily relieved in the knowledge that I would soon be free of his company.'

His light footsteps leaving no mark on the ground as he walked toward his friend, Legolas glanced at the cringing, emaciated form of the creature and, with all his former mirth vanished, said solemnly, 'I am sorry that our greeting was not the warm welcome you expected to receive from us. We are now extremely wary of all who attempt to enter Mirkwood, even those who appear to be trusted friends. Spies and servants of the enemy have been growing in number and they can deceive even our very eyes with the aid of Sauron's sorcery. When word reached us that you were seen approaching the western border with what appeared to be the creature we had tracked for Mithrandir through our lands many years ago, we could not be sure that it was not another of the enemy's deceptions.'

'I assure you, my friend, this creature is the one that created the dreadful terror among the beasts and woodmen when last he roamed through your father's realm,' Strider said grimly. 'I finally managed to capture him along the skirts of the Dead Marshes as he lurked by a stagnant mere. Ours has not been a pleasant encounter since first he bit me and I lost all inclination to treat him with gentleness. For my part I hope to never again set eyes on the miserable wretch after he is put under the watch of your people; I have had my fill of guarding him day and night.'

His keen eyes looking once again at the cowering form on the ground, Legolas frowned as he examined the scars that covered the lean and withered body under a thin layer of dried green slime. 'He has been tortured,' he murmured, a hint of pity seeping into his voice. 'Tortured most cruelly.'

'I would feel more sympathy for him had I not good reason to believe he would be quite prepared to kill me in my sleep,' came his friend's austere reply. 'Many a night did I find myself longing for your people's ability to find rest without sleep as I felt his pale, cunning eyes fixed upon me.'

Turning his concerned gaze back toward the man whose face bore clear evidence of those sleepless nights, Legolas informed him warmly, 'you need not be so vigilant now, for we have numbers enough to keep guard over your prisoner. Also, when we reach my father's halls you may be assured of tranquil surroundings in which to repose in peace.'

Issuing a small signal with his free hand, Legolas waited until the summoned Elves emerged from the forest and had reached him before speaking again, only this time in the Common Language and with his words directed at the creature who was now muttering to himself. 'Hear me Gollum, for I shall give this warning but once: we shall permit the bindings currently placed upon you to remain, but should you try to escape or attack one of us we will not hesitate to use our own. Do you understand?'

A sly look passed through the large eyes that glinted with malevolent cunning. 'We no wants to hurt the nice Elves do we, precious. Good Elves won't hurts us with nasty burning ropes! No, indeed, precious, _gollum, gollum_! We promise, yess, we promise not to attack the nice Elves.'

A disbelieving sound escaped Strider's lips. 'I would put little faith in a promise from him,' he said frankly. 'He has no honour and would not hesitate to break any oath that he gave.'

A horrible rasping sob escaped the creature's lips. 'Nasty he is, precious, nasty and cruel to us.'

'Enough!' Gesturing toward the halter's end Strider held in his hand, Legolas ordered, 'Beiniel, take charge of the prisoner and do not relax your guard for a moment.'

A very young but extremely tall elf stepped forward and accepted control of the halter. As the elf's form drew nearer to him, the creature began to writhe and hiss as though tormented by a great pain. 'Bright light hurts us! It touches and bites.'

Concerned, Beiniel glanced toward Strider. 'What is wrong with him?'

'When we passed near the borders of Lórien he reacted in the same manner when any of the Elves there approached him,' Strider informed them. 'The Lady Galadriel deigned to come and meet with us and she believes that his reactions to your people, and anything created by you, may be a result of the evil that poisoned his mind.'

As one all the Elves present looked down at the whimpering creature.

'He is to be greatly pitied,' one of the Elves observed quietly, 'to only feel pain while in the presence of the Lady Galadriel is to be cursed indeed.'

Releasing a small sigh Legolas instructed, 'Beiniel, keep as near to him as caution demands but no closer, there is no need to inflict undue pain on him, unless he attempts to escape.'

'You are too kind.'

Strider's muttered comment caused a brief smile to appear on Legolas' face. 'It is not kindness, my friend, but mercy,' he said gently. 'Conniving and treacherous as he may be, the creature should have some respite from whatever adds to his tormented mind. Now come, let us start our journey; my father will now be expecting our arrival and you are in great need of rest.'

As they entered the forest and proceeded down the elven path through the gloomy tunnel made by two great trees that leant together, Strider asked, 'what is King Thranduil's opinion on the current news from the south?'

'My father rarely reveals his own thoughts on the matter,' Legolas replied, 'however; I have sensed a great unease in him these many years since the last meeting of the White Council. Both he and Mithrandir were deeply troubled by the stirrings in Mordor and Dol Guldur, but Saruman was certain that no danger would arise. Despite his reassurance to him, my father paid slight heed to Saruman's words and had our borders strengthened, with extra fortifications also provided to those woodmen that dwell in the forest; a decision for which many now thank him.'

'It is unfortunate that his suspicions were proven true,' Strider said, still keeping a vigilant watch on his surroundings even though he was now in the company of several Elves; all of whom would be capable of hitting a bird's eye in the dark with a single arrow.

'I am sure he would agree with you,' Legolas admitted honestly. 'I do not think he would have been more pleased to be proven wrong in his life.'

* * *

 _ **References:**_

Details of Aragorn's capture of Gollum and his journey to Mirkwood (which will also be mentioned in later chapters) can be found in _Unfinished Tales, Part 3: The Third Age, IV The Hunt for the Ring (ii) Other Versions of the Story_ ; and also in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 2 – The Council of Elrond_

Gollum's torture in and escape from Barad-dûr (again to be mentioned in later chapters) is covered in _Unfinished Tales, Part 3: The Third Age, IV The Hunt for the Ring (i) Of the Journey of the Black Riders etc_ ; along with _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 1, Chapter 2 – The Shadow of the Past_

The mention of Thranduil's suspicions and actions were inspired by information in _Unfinished Tales, Part 2: The Second Age, IV The History of Galadriel & Celeborn, Appendix B, The Sindarin Princes of the Silvan Elves_;and event dates concerning Dol Guldur and the White Council mentioned in _Lord of the Rings, Appendix B, The Tale of Years_

Gollum's reaction to elven-made items (and therefore one must assume Elves themselves) was taken from _The Two Towers, Book 4, Chapter 1 – The Taming of Sméagol_. When tied with the hithlain rope, Gollum screamed and "tried to get his mouth to his ankle and bite the rope." He then said: "It freezes, it bites! Elves twisted it, curse them!" Also, when he was freed and was walking he "avoided the touch of their elven-cloaks". This, to my mind, is a result of the evil influence in him being so great he cannot bear to be near anything 'pure', such as the light of the Eldar.

 **Singular Quotes:**

"His ways were hard and long, and he became somewhat grim to look upon, unless he chanced to smile…He became at last the most hardy of living Men, skilled in their crafts and lore, and was yet more than they; for he was elven-wise, and there was a light in his eyes that when they were kindled few could endure. His face was sad and stern…yet hope dwelt ever in the depths of his heart, from which mirth would arise at times like a spring from the rock." Description of Aragorn from _Lord of the Rings, Appendix A (v) Here Follows a Part of the Tale of Aragorn & Arwen_

"He went in many guises, and won renown under many names." Description of Aragorn from _Lord of the Rings, Appendix A (v) Here Follows a Part of the Tale of Aragorn & Arwen_

"The Wood-elves tracked him (Gollum) first, an easy task for them, for his trail was still fresh then. Through Mirkwood and back again it led them, though they never caught him." Gandalf to Frodo in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 1, Chapter 2 – The Shadow of the Past_

"3009 – Gandalf & Aragorn renew their hunt for Gollum at intervals during the next eight years, searching in the vales of Anduin, Mirkwood, and Rhovanion to the confines of Mordor." Date noted in _Lord of the Rings, Appendix B, The Tale of Years_

"… _the spies of the Enemy are many… Mirkwood is again an evil place, save where our realm is maintained." Legolas in The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 2 – The Council of Elrond_

"I caught him, Gollum. He was covered with green slime. He will never love me, I fear; for he bit me, and I was not gentle." Aragorn in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 2 – The Council of Elrond_

"They gave him food and drink, plenty of both, if not very fine; for Wood-elves were not goblins, and were reasonably well-behaved even to their worst enemies, when they captured them. The giant spiders were the only living things that they had no mercy upon." – Narrative in _The Hobbit, Chapter 8 – Flies & Spiders_

"It must be potent wine to make a wood-elf drowsy; but this wine, it would seem, was the heady vintage of the great gardens of Dorwinion, not meant for his soldiers or his servants, but for the king's feasts only, and for smaller bowls not for the butler's great flagons." Narrative in _The Hobbit, Chapter 9 – Barrels Out of Bond_


	2. A Grim Arrival

**A/N:** Just a very quick note to say thank you to everyone who has read this so far and especially to those of you who have favourited, followed or added it to your community folder. A special thank you in particular goes out to fellow member **nosmaeth** for their absolutely wonderful and encouraging review. To show my appreciation, to you nosmaeth I dedicate this chapter. :)

* * *

 _ **Part 2 – A Grim Arrival**_

Secluded in his private chambers that lay safely within the heart of the great cave that was his palace, the Elvenking sat in quiet solitude, his gaze fixed in silent contemplation of the exquisite necklace of silver and pearl that lay in a place of honour beside a gathering of woodland flowers. Not a day had gone past since its return to him many years ago by the little hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, that he did not spend some precious moments remembering when it shone around the throat of his wife; its own brilliance dimmed by her radiant smile and glowing beauty.

However, on this day, Thranduil found that not even the memory of his wife could ease his mind of the worry that clouded it. It had now been several days since he had received word from his son's party that the one spied approaching from the south was indeed a trusted friend, and with him the captured Gollum, and still not a whisper had been heard of their return. Normally an extra day or two would be a matter of little concern, for he himself had been inclined to wander off and enjoy the beauty of the forest when he was young; but, in these dark times, he knew that his son would never consider delaying his return when it could be assumed that some disaster had befallen him.

Resting his head against one raised hand, the Elvenking sighed deeply; in private he could allow his fatherly concern to momentarily vanquish the need to appear undaunted and strong.

'My King, may I enter?'

The respectful, quiet voice of Thranduil's most trusted aide, Eraisuithan, sounded from just outside the entrance to his chambers.

Immediately restoring the mantle of kingly dignity about him, Thranduil stood and granted his permission.

Entering with restrained urgency, Eraisuithan gave a slight bow. 'My King, word has reached the sentinels at the gates that Prince Legolas and his party should soon reach the bridge. There was an incident with a new nest of spiders that delayed them.'

His fingers slightly tightening their grip on the oaken staff in his hand was the only sign the Elvenking gave that the news had disturbed him.

'Were any in the party injured?'

Grey eyes filled with regret greeted this query before Eraisuithan nodded. 'It was said that one in the party sustained grave injuries in the encounter, but no mention was made as to their name.'

Not by the flicker of an eyelash did Thranduil betray the turmoil of emotion he felt as he ordered, 'have several healers sent to the gates and ready some of the guest chambers. I shall greet the party in the great hall.'

'Yes, My King.'

With a deferential bow the Elvenking's aide prepared to withdraw.

'Eraisuithan!'

Pausing, the Elf glanced back at Thranduil who now had his back turned toward him.

'My King?'

A short, tense silence passed before the ruler of Mirkwood's next order was given in a tightly controlled voice. 'Should the one who was injured be my son I expect to be informed immediately.' Walking to where his crown of woodland flowers lay beside his wife's necklace, Thranduil slowly picked it up. 'Our guest and his prisoner will be yours to greet in my stead should the need arise.'

An expression of compassionate understanding flickered in Eraisuithan's eyes as he regarded his king's carefully averted stance. 'My King, should your son require our healers assistance I will personally undertake to acquaint you with the fact,' he vowed. 'And I shall endeavour to perform your other command in a manner that honours you. Now, by your leave, I will go and summon the healers to the gates.'

His permission having been granted, Thranduil then allowed his aide to depart his chambers in silence and unchecked.

 _Grave injuries._

The words repeated themselves inside Thranduil's mind; each relentless cycle striking with the force of a cave troll's blow against his heart. He had tragically seen many an Elf die from such wounds and those Elves whose bodies had been healed, most notably Lord Elrond's wife Celebrían, had often found themselves so tormented by the memory of their suffering that they chose to pass to Valinor.

Bowing his head in humble supplication, the Elvenking's voice was a quiet breath on the air as he spoke.

'O Elbereth Gilthoniel, hear me! I have been parted from my father, my mother and my queen. Let me not, I implore you, be parted from my only child. Return him to me unharmed in both mind and body.'

After the last, hushed word left his lips, Thranduil opened his eyes and gazed solemnly at the crown of woodland flowers held gently in his hand. Rather than silver or gold to adorn his head, he had always preferred his crown to represent the forest he loved; but, in this moment, as he looked upon the native flora of Mirkwood, the Elvenking could only see a symbol of the place that may now possibly be the site of his son's demise.

As though weighed down with a heavy burden, Thranduil slowly raised his arm and set the crown in place atop his golden hair. Then, inhaling deeply, he straightened to his full height and walked out of his chambers, his light footsteps falling with precise grace and his beautiful, ageless face now sternly devoid of all emotion as he made his way along the twisting pathways toward the great hall.

Approaching the passage to the antechamber that would permit him to enter the great hall by means of the small door concealed behind his throne of carven wood, the Elvenking paused as he felt a shift in the enchantment placed upon the main entrance. Then the sound of the great gates closing with a clang echoed down the labyrinth of pathways, heralding that the movement through them had been effected quickly and without delay. A tense silence then descended upon the underground kingdom. Normally the fair singing voices of the Wood-Elves would be heard as they returned to the halls of their king, their songs filling the cavernous space as they marched along; but on this occasion not a single lilting note was sung.

His staff clasped tightly in his hand, the Elvenking stepped forward – the slightest hesitation in his movements the only betrayal of his desire to turn and make with all haste to the main entrance.

His pace now considerably slower than before, Thranduil continued toward the antechamber, his senses completely alert for anything that might offer a forewarning of the injured elf's identity. Consequently, when he felt a presence approaching swiftly from the direction of the great gates, the grim sense of dread grew inside his mind; for surely the only reason for such speed was to summon him to the side of his wounded son.

Turning about and quickly retracing his steps along the passage toward a wide junction brightly lit with red torch-light, Thranduil could clearly identify the scent of elven blood mixed with the foul odour of Ungoliant's spawn as the Elf drew nearer. His mind prepared for the sight of his aide, perhaps bearing smears of blood on his hands, the Elvenking faltered in shock when his gaze alighted on the Elf as they reached the junction – their tunic soaked through with blood, the dark liquid staining their hands and spattered across their face and hair.

'O Elbereth!' he breathed. 'LEGOLAS!'

His staff clattering unheeded against the ground, Thranduil raced toward his son; a strange numbness spreading rapidly through his mind and body.

'Father –'

'Hush!' Cutting off his son's words, Thranduil gently placed his arm around Legolas' shoulders. 'You should not be moving, my son! Why did you come yourself? Why did they not summon me? I would have come the instant I was informed.'

'But, Father –'

'Never had I believed Eraisuithan could so betray my trust!' Thranduil declared grimly. 'You should have been placed immediately in the care of a healer!'

'Father, this blood is not mine!'

'Come, let me – what?' His urgent movements abruptly stilled, the Elvenking glanced down at his son who was now pressed against his side.

Pointing toward his tunic, Legolas said quietly, 'this blood did not come from any wound inflicted upon me. I am unharmed. I would not have appeared in front of you as I am except Eraisuithan mentioned you were concerned that I may be the one who was reported as injured. I did not wish to cause you any further uneasiness of mind so I came to reassure you of my wellbeing. I sincerely regret that I did not consider you may mistake this blood for my own and assume the worst.'

As sheer, overwhelming relief overcame him, Thranduil slowly shook his head before he took a small step forward and turned to face his son. Reaching out with one hand, he clasped the back of Legolas' head and lowering his own he gently brought their foreheads together in a simple, affectionate gesture.

'Upon seeing their child covered in blood, it is natural for a father to automatically draw the most dire of conclusions,' Thranduil murmured, his eyes closing briefly as he recalled in vivid detail his first glimpse of the dark bloodstains marring his son's normally immaculate appearance.

'I truly am sorry to have caused you such anguish,' Legolas said contritely. 'That was certainly not my intention and was most unconsciously done.'

Slowly lowering his hand back to his side, Thranduil stepped back, his expression stern. 'Do not apologise for inadvertently arousing those emotions which only the deepest love can evoke,' he said gravely. 'By Elbereth's mercy, the sword of sorrow that pierced my heart was of short duration, but the memory of it will serve as a reminder of the agony I have been spared. You stand before me, hale in mind and body; the truest and most precious of all blessings.'

His voice falling silent, Thranduil looked solemnly at the glaring evidence on his son that proved not all the Elves returned to his palace unwounded.

'Unfortunately, there shall be those in my kingdom whose hearts will find no comfort this day,' he reflected sadly. 'Which member of your party was injured?'

His blue eyes shrouded with sorrow, Legolas replied, 'it was Argalad, youngest son of Horthien and Bellethiel. During the skirmish with the spiders he became separated from our party. It is with great remorse I must confess we did not reach him in time to prevent their inflicting serious injury upon his body. We are fortunate Estel has certain knowledge learnt from Lord Elrond that assisted with treating him, but the wounds are truly grievous and Argalad may yet succumb to them. He will most surely require all the skill of the healers Eraisuithan had waiting at the gate to meet us.'

His sharp, ancient eyes having not missed the shame that had flickered across his son's face as he spoke of the cause of Argalad's injuries, Thranduil laid a reassuring hand on Legolas' shoulder. 'Do not allow grief to deceive you into a false sense of guilt over this,' he advised sombrely. 'Those of us who must lead others into peril have the responsibility to ensure that we do not recklessly endanger the lives placed into our charge; but, we should never forget that we cannot safeguard those lives against all dangers. It is a tragic truth in battle that not everyone survives, and those that do are not always fortunate to emerge from it unscathed in both mind and body.'

'I know, Father.' Glancing down at his bloodstained clothes and hands, Legolas contemplated them in silence for a brief moment. 'But I cannot help but feel some measure of blame for what happened,' he confessed. 'Had my speed been greater in reaching him, or had my arrow found its mark more swiftly, then his injuries would not be so severe.'

'That may be so, and thoughts of that nature are not unusual,' Thranduil replied quietly. 'However, if you can examine your conscience and then honestly swear that you fought to the best of your ability, you should consider such thoughts to be a futile speculation and dismiss them. To continue to dwell on the possible outcomes had some factors been different is to lay an unnecessary burden upon yourself. Do you understand?'

The gentle question elicited a slight nod from Legolas. 'I do, Father,' he said, 'and I will try to heed your words, although, it may take some time before I can state with full confidence that I no longer consider myself partly responsible for what happened.'

His lips twisting into a sad, wry smile, the Elvenking admitted, 'the ability of quickly scrutinising one's actions in these situations, through close introspection and contemplation, is one in which you can only become proficient by regular use and need of such skill.'

A glimmer of comprehension began to dawn in Legolas' eyes. 'You have had to do this frequently in the past,' he murmured.

'More times than I wish to recall,' came the grave reply. 'And I would not have you become as adept as I, myself, have been forced to be; rather would I see you conversing merrily with a dwarf for all the days of this age, and all the ages hereafter.'

'I fear that until the enemy in Mordor is wholly defeated the former seems more inevitable to come to pass than the latter,' Legolas sighed. 'Estel told us of some incidents he had encountered in Morgul Vale whilst he was tracking the one called Gollum; the news was not encouraging. The evil there continues to grow ever stronger. In other lands, the enemy's presence is felt by many and its reach is spreading.'

Turning away from his son's gaze, Thranduil stared unseeingly at the embedded gems brought to luminous life on the stone wall by the brightly lit sconces lining the passageway; his haunted blue eyes beholding instead the vast, dusty plains of Dagorlad below the Black Gate of Mordor dyed red with the blood of Elves, whose bodies lay strewn across its length in numbers so immense they were as incalculable as the stars in the sky. And foremost among them was his beloved father, Oropher, whose body had breathed its last whilst held tightly against his chest. Closing his eyes as awakened grief washed over him, Thranduil fought to suppress the painful images.

'Father?'

Feeling his son's hand come to rest on the back of his shoulder, the Elvenking inhaled deeply and assuming a tranquil expression turned to meet Legolas' concerned look. After bestowing a brief smile of reassurance, he said, 'although disturbing we cannot say the news is unexpected. Since the dark creatures driven out in the year of the Dragon's fall began to return it was only a matter of time until such tidings would be brought. Has Estel remained with Argalad to assist the healers?'

'Nay, he has not,' Legolas replied. 'He shared what knowledge Lord Elrond had gifted to him as we travelled and others in our company will in turn pass this on to the healers. Estel felt he should meet with you to personally hand over charge of his prisoner.'

'So he would even now be awaiting us in the great hall.' His expression suddenly becoming mildly amused, Thranduil reflected, 'now have I become as ill-mannered as any mountain troll that leaves my guest unwelcomed and unattended.'

'I am certain he would pardon you,' Legolas answered lightly, 'for he appears most anxious to relinquish the creature to your care and would therefore overlook any discourtesy.'

As they both began to make their way toward the antechamber, Legolas continued, 'he also is known only as Strider in the creature's presence.'

'A wise decision on his part,' Thranduil said approvingly as he paused at the place where his staff lay abandoned on the ground. Preparing to retrieve it himself, the Elvenking halted as Legolas swiftly reached down and picked it up. Raising one questioning eyebrow, Thranduil regarded the staff in his son's outstretched hand before directing his attention to Legolas' face.

'Your thoughtfulness does you credit, my child,' he said solemnly as he accepted the staff, 'but,' and here a true smile tinged with merry humour curled his lips, 'did you think me so ancient that I would be unable to retrieve it myself?'

'Indeed not, Father,' Legolas refuted fondly, 'full well do I know you could still rout a horde of orcs singlehandedly. Merely did I wish to perform a small service for my Elven-lord and king.'

Grasping his staff firmly, Thranduil inclined his head graciously. 'Then, as your Elven-lord and king, I thank you,' he declared. 'However, now I will bid you, as your father, to please go and cleanse yourself. Knowing you are unharmed alleviates my mind, but to look upon you in such a state is to see a grim image of what might have been.'

'I will tend to it immediately,' Legolas promised. 'Then may I rejoin you?'

'If such is your wish I have no objection.'

As the two took warm leave of each other and began to walk in opposite directions, Thranduil turned and called out, 'incidentally Legolas, how did Estel prove himself to you?'

His own footsteps coming to a brief halt, Legolas looked back over his shoulder. 'It would appear, Father, that both he and I shared the same curiosity for Dorwinion wine when we were young – along with being discovered by the same Elf as we attempted to sate our desire for knowledge of it,' he said, a twinkle of mirth dancing in his eyes.

A flash of reminiscent amusement flickered in Thranduil's expression. 'Ne'er had I seen such identical combinations of penitent apology and disappointment as found in your faces when I removed the goblets from your hands,' he revealed. 'Nor will I forget the plaintive pleas of you both for permission to have just a taste.'

Recalling clearly the memory of his father's implacable "nay, not until you are older" as he placed the goblet filled with wine out of reach of small fingers, Legolas said, 'which you very promptly and sternly refused.'

'As would any parent with sense,' Thranduil remarked dryly before continuing on his way toward the antechamber. 'The influence of the heady vintage of the great gardens of Dorwinion on a child's mind is not a pleasant prospect.'

* * *

 **References:**

"In a great hall with pillars hewn out of the living stone sat the Elvenking on a chair of carven wood. On his head was a crown of berries and red leaves, for the autumn was come again. In the spring he wore a crown of woodland flowers. In his hand he held a carven staff of oak." Narrative in _The Hobbit, Chapter 9 – Barrels Out of Bond_

"I beg of you to accept this gift!' and he brought out a necklace of silver and pearls…" Bilbo to the Elvenking in _The Hobbit, Chapter 18 – The Return Journey_

"In 2509 Celebrían wife of Elrond was journeying to Lórien when she was waylaid in the Redhorn Pass…she was seized and carried off. She was pursued and rescued by Elladan and Elrohir, but not before she had suffered torment and had received a poisoned wound. She was brought back to Imladris, and though healed in body by Elrond, lost all delight in Middle-earth, and the next year went to the Havens and passed over sea." Excerpt from _Lord of the Rings, Appendix A (iii) Eriador, Arnor, & the Heirs of Isildur_

"Inside the passages were lit with red torch-lights, and the elf-guards sang as they marched along the twisting, crossing, and echoing paths." Narrative in _The Hobbit, Chapter 9 – Barrels Out of Bond_

The only references that I could find, and which may possibly provide an idea as to what the scent of Elvish blood would be like, were:

1\. "Hmmm! It smells like elves!' thought Bilbo, and he looked up at the stars." from _The Hobbit, Chapter 3_ – A Short Rest

2\. A line in Tolkien's poem _The Lay of Leithian_ which tells the story of Lúthien Tinúviel and Beren, and it was said that 'where'er Tinúviel' went there was the "odour of immortal flowers in everlasting spring".

"Malgalad (of Lórien) and more than half his following perished in the great battle of Dagorlad…Oropher was slain in the first assault upon Mordor…Thranduil his son survived, but when the war ended and Sauron was slain he led back home barely a third of the army that had marched to war." Excerpt from _Unfinished Tales, Part 2: The Second Age, IV The History of Galadriel & Celeborn, Appendix B, The Sindarin Princes of the Silvan Elves_

"There was in Thranduil's heart a still deeper shadow. He had seen the horror of Mordor and could not forget it. If ever he looked south its memory dimmed the light of the Sun, and though he knew it was now broken and deserted and under the vigilance of the Kings of Men, fear spoke in his heart that it was not conquered for ever: it would arise again." Excerpt from _Unfinished Tales, Part 2: The Second Age, IV The History of Galadriel & Celeborn, Appendix B, The Sindarin Princes of the Silvan Elves_

The close relationship between Thranduil and Legolas is based on this quote from _Morgoth's Ring, Part 3 – The Later Quenta Silmarillion, The Second Phase, Laws & Customs Among the Eldar_: "(The Eldar) had few children, but these were very dear to them. Their families, or houses, were held together by love and a deep feeling for kinship in mind and body." And later, in the same source, it says: "The union of love is indeed to them great delight and joy, and the 'days of the children', as they call them, remain in their memory as the most merry in life."


	3. Prisoner of the Elves

**A/N:** I was going to post this chapter tomorrow but due to Australia having a long weekend with ANZAC Day on Monday I thought I'd get this chapter posted up early. :)

Thanks again to everyone who has been reading this story. The traffic stats are wonderful and a huge encouragement to me in my other writing. :) Please don't be shy about telling me what you think of my style of writing, story-arc, etc (even if it's to correct me on some Tolkien lore - I certainly don't claim to be an expert, though I do try to be thorough in my research!). Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to members, **Death-Sama01** and **Ne'ith5** , for their encouraging reviews. It's lovely getting feedback, so thank you for your support. :)

* * *

 _ **Part 3 – Prisoner of the Elves**_

His quiet arrival into the great hall having passed unnoticed until he circled round to the front of his throne, the Elvenking was quick to greet the man standing amidst the small group of Elves who were waiting just within the large entranceway.

'Welcome once again to my halls, Estel,' he said warmly in his own elven-tongue, 'many years it has been since last you passed through our lands and great is our relief at your safe return.'

'Greetings to you Lord Thranduil, King of the Elven Realm of Northern Mirkwood,' Strider replied with a courteous bow. 'Ever may the blessings of Elbereth be upon you for your gracious hospitality.'

His tall form continuing to stand as the travel-stained Strider approached, Thranduil offered a respectful bow in return. 'My son has informed me of the assistance you provided to one of our people. You have our deepest gratitude and such kindness will not be forgotten.'

Turning his attention to the creature that lay cringing and muttering near Beiniel's feet, the Elvenking frowned. 'And this is the one called Gollum who so terrorised the Woodmen and beasts in my forest,' he said grimly.

His large head lolling from side to side on his scrawny neck, the creature hissed, 'secrets and lies they whisper. Yes, my Precious! False words to deceive us! What do they say, we wonders? Shh, never ask us, _gollum, gollum_ , oh no precious, must never ask us! Finds it we will, yess my Precious, finds it and the nasty little cheat! NO!' The sudden shriek had the Elf-guards swiftly drawing their weapons. 'We won't! I am tired! The light – it burns our eyes. We hates it! Yes, we hates and curses it!'

The tormented words were followed by a bout of loud weeping as Gollum's emaciated form collapsed with his face to the ground; and in the depths of Thranduil's grave eyes there yet shone a light of solemn compassion as he observed the skeletal back, heavily scarred from the most brutal torture.

'The wretched creature is much to be pitied,' he sighed heavily. 'If Mithrandir's suspicions are proved correct then the enemy's accursed Ring has destroyed yet another mind and harmed his spirit almost beyond all hope of healing. I do not believe even the skill of Lord Elrond could mend such damage.'

As the wailing cries continued, Gollum began to pull frantically at the halter around his neck. 'Take it off us! Horrid, nasty Elves! We've done nothing, we swears! Loose us! It chokes us!'

'I would strongly advise against that,' cautioned Strider in a low voice. 'It is a sly, vicious creature with little truth ever passing its lips.'

His keen eyes never once straying from the pathetic, miserable being as it writhed on the stone ground, Thranduil stated quietly, 'it has undoubtedly committed several acts worthy of harsh punishment, and yet, to treat without mercy one who has suffered greatly is not right. Besides, there is no need to bind him in my presence; I have safeguards enough. Release him.'

Obeying his king's command, Beiniel cautiously removed the halter as Gollum cowered like a whipped cur and snivelled bitterly. The instant he was free he scurried back along the ground, putting as much distance as possible between himself and the Elves.

'Do not fear,' Thranduil reassured Strider who had hastily stepped forward, 'at the present moment it is not possible for him to leave this room.'

His advance halted, Strider nevertheless continued to focus a harsh glare at his former prisoner. 'I would not leave him unbound or unimprisoned for long, no matter how strong or powerful your magic,' he said grimly. 'I have no doubt he has endured severe torment but his heart knows only malice and deceit.'

'A most ruthless judgement,' Thranduil observed, 'but there may yet exist a glimmer of decency inside of him that could be reawakened.'

'You will have ample time in which to attempt that reawakening should that be your desire,' said Strider curtly, 'for myself I am glad to be rid of his company as nothing more did I get from him but curses and marks from his teeth.'

'You were wounded?'

'The injuries were not severe,' Strider replied, quickly allaying the Elvenking's flash of concern, 'and frankly, I found the stench of him more intolerable than any physical harm he inflicted.'

'Indeed, he does exude a most foul odour,' Thranduil agreed. 'Were it not highly probable he would attempt to escape I would have my raft-elves place him in the Forest River for several hours.' Pausing briefly to take a discreet inhalation, he grimaced slightly and said, 'make that several days. As it is, he will need to make do with a barrel filled with water. I understand from Mithrandir that he formerly dwelt among the underground rivers and lakes of the Misty Mountains, for such was the place where he met the admirable hobbit, Bilbo Baggins. Perhaps the feel of clean water will help cleanse his spirit of the evil that pollutes it.'

'Baggins!' The venomous hiss had all heads turning toward Gollum whose pale eyes now shone with unmitigated hate as he crouched on the ground, his bony arms and legs tensed and quivering with loathing. 'Little cheat! We curses it! Nasty, tricksy noser! What has it got in its pocketses? We guesses now, yes precious, oh we knows! Ought to have squeezed and twisted it!'

'If you believe that can be saved,' Strider said after a moment, gesturing at the snarling creature, 'then your heart must hold greater faith than mine.'

'A being that was not created from evil may become twisted in nature,' Thranduil said solemnly, 'however, unlike the spawn of Ungoliant, they began their existence filled with a pure light, a spark of which might still live inside of them no matter how deformed and abhorrent their transformation. This creature with all its vile words and malicious intentions has been corrupted from within over the course of many years, and yet, there is hope that a small part of what once was its true self remains buried beneath all the hate.'

'Then I will, with the utmost pleasure, leave the search for that particular aspect of him to you,' Strider stated emphatically. 'I have fulfilled the mission Gandalf requested of me and seek now only to wash my hands of the perfidious wretch.'

'We will henceforth assume responsibility for him; and you have assuredly proven our friend's faith in you as the greatest traveller and huntsman of this age by succeeding in capturing that which eluded the hands of my people,' Thranduil remarked with a small smile. 'But your task has been a long and wearisome one, passing over many years. Will you continue to favour us with your presence and rest awhile within these halls?'

'I will not forgo so great an honour,' Strider replied, a genuine smile softening the stern lines of his face, 'alas that it must be only until Gandalf arrives and I am able to impart my story to him.'

'Let us hope then that he does not tarry in his current travels.' A slight frown suddenly creased the Elvenking's forehead. 'Had you opportunity to send word to him of your success whilst making your way here? A swift messenger can be despatched immediately should you have need of it.'

Shaking his head, Strider politely refused. 'I thank you for your kind offer, but any such missives as I required to be carried to Gandalf I left as I passed along the borders of Lórien.'

'It has been over an age of summers since last I saw the heart of those lands,' Thranduil said, a faraway look in his eyes. 'In my memory ever lingers the beauty of the magnificent mallorn-trees and the golden elanor flowers that covered the green hillsides like so many shining stars. Did you perchance have opportunity to speak with my kin, Lord Celeborn?'

'Nay, for I did not venture near Caras Galadhon where he was engaged in grave counsel. In his stead he did send his lady, Galadriel, to speak with me. As we did part from each other, the Lady charged me to carry to you her Lord's greetings and his regret that too seldom do you have chance to meet; the Lady Galadriel says he misses your intellectual discussions and sharp wit.'

A sudden laugh escaped Thranduil's lips. 'It is a high compliment to be ascribed such attributes from Celeborn the Wise,' he declared, 'and I share his regret over our infrequent visits.'

'Mayhap after the last days of autumn in early winter, when the creatures in the forest are not quite so active, you could make a journey to meet with him.'

Glancing back at the owner of the voice, Thranduil beheld his son arrayed in fresh garments, all traces of Argalad's blood washed away, and, in evidence of his haste to return, his fair hair flowing freely with shimmering droplets of moisture still clinging to its silken strands.

Shaking his head, the Elvenking rejected Legolas' suggestion.

'Now is not the time to plan any journey for a light purpose,' he said. 'The reports from the south contain naught but grim warning of the enemy's movements; in consequence, Lord Celeborn and I will both have matters of grave importance that will require our attention for some time to come.'

'I see that the happenings that I will speak of will not come as unexpected news,' Strider announced.

'My son made brief mention of some of your revelations to him; regretfully, they are events that I have anticipated coming to pass this long age,' Thranduil disclosed, a flicker of dark memory briefly shadowing his eyes. 'However,' he continued, observing the grey weariness on Strider's face, 'discussion of such long and serious matters shall be postponed until you have rested. Be pleased to treat these halls as you would your foster father's and should you have need of anything do not hesitate to call on Galion, the butler. Although,' and here the Elvenking's lips twitched with suppressed mirth, 'should you desire a goblet of Dorwinion wine to ensure a deep and pleasant sleep, I would charge you not to call on him. For many years now he has been unable to look upon it without descending into a state of abject misery and remorse.'

The sound of merry laughter from the other Elves gathered in the great hall greeted these words.

'Poor old Galion,' cried one, 'he's never forgotten the time he drank himself senseless and then ordered casks filled with dwarves to be rolled out into the river.'

'How could he forget, when there is now a song about it?' another laughed.

As the innocent mirth of the Elves continued, Strider directed a bow of thanks to his host, but as he went to speak his words of gratitude the Elvenking raised his hand for silence. All was then quiet in the great hall, save for the constant hateful mutterings and curses issuing forth from Gollum's mouth.

'As for this wretched one,' Thranduil said, his tone now quite grave as he looked toward the small, wizened body, 'loath though I am to condemn him to a place that would encourage his dark thoughts, put him in the securest cell and have a constant watch placed over him.'

The harsh, piercing scream of protest from their prisoner elicited winces of pain as the sound assaulted the sensitive ears of the Elves. Then, as Beiniel approached him with the halter, Gollum snapped viciously with his teeth and launched himself at the Elvenking; hissing and spitting furiously as he attacked in blind rage.

On the stone walls the lit torches flickered as a surge of power swept through the great hall and the next instant Gollum fell like a stone to the ground – his body lying in the stillness of enchanted sleep.

'Do not wake him until he is safely in his cell and has been cleaned,' Thranduil ordered, his composure unruffled. 'His guards will have an unpleasant enough task as it is without having so foul a stench assailing their senses. Have them also provide him with such food and drink as may appeal to him.'

'I believe his preference to be either goblin flesh or fish,' Strider informed them, 'although he seems willing to try the meat of any creature.'

'Unfortunate for him that I stock no goblin in my larders,' said the Elvenking wryly, signalling his permission for the Elf-guards to now withdraw with a small wave of his hand. 'Thankfully there is an abundance of fresh fish to be found in the Forest River so he will not go hungry.'

As the Elf-guards began to leave with their prisoner, Thranduil bestowed a brief smile on his guest and son. 'Estel, you may put your mind at rest,' he said, upon observing the man's sharp eyes tracking the still form of Gollum as it was carried from the room. 'He will not awaken until the enchantment is lifted and no force he could wield is capable of breaking through the walls of his prison cell. Now come: my aide, Eraisuithan, should have your chamber ready and I would attend upon Argalad with his mother and father. Let us hope with Elbereth's blessing there shall be no laments sung this night.'

* * *

 **References:**

"They stood up to greet their guests, after the manner of Elves, even those who were accounted mighty kings." Narrative in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 7 – The Mirror of Galadriel_

"The wood was full of the rumour of him, dreadful tales even among beasts and birds. The Woodmen said that there was a new terror abroad, a ghost that drank blood." Gandalf's to Frodo on Gollum in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 1, Chapter 2 – The Shadow of the Past_

"2850 – Gandalf again enters Dol Guldur, and discovers that its master is indeed Sauron, who is gathering all the Rings and seeking for news of the One." _The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B, The Tale of Years, The Third Age_ (I thought in his requesting the assistance of Thranduil in capturing Gollum, Gandalf would have at least given a reason to the Elvenking to explain the importance of the need, especially since he also now suspected that Bilbo had found it)

"They need no ropes in here. There is no escape from my magic doors for those who are once brought inside." The Elvenking to his guards upon ordering the dwarves be untied in _The Hobbit, Chapter 9 – Barrels Out of Bond_

"He had suffered much. There is no doubt that he was tormented, and the fear of Sauron lies black on his heart. Still…his malice is great and…I do not doubt that he was allowed to leave Mordor on some evil errand." Aragorn on Gollum's torture in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 2 – The Council of Elrond_

"I brought him there (Mirkwood) at last and gave him to the Elves, for we had agreed that this should be done; and I was glad to be rid of his company, for he stank." Aragorn on Gollum's stench in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 2 – The Council of Elrond_

"Baggins would pay for it. That was his chief thought. He hated Bilbo and cursed his name…his talk was constantly interrupted by curses and threats." Gandalf to Frodo on Gollum in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 1, Chapter 2 – The Shadow of the Past_

"My search would have been in vain, but for the help that I had from a friend: Aragorn, the greatest traveller and huntsman of this age of the world." Gandalf to Frodo on Gollum in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 1, Chapter 2 – The Shadow of the Past_

"Even as I went northwards, messages came to me out of Lórien that Aragorn had passed that way, and that he had found the creature called Gollum." Gandalf in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 2 – The Council of Elrond_

"Long before the War of the Alliance, Oropher, King of the Silvan Elves east of Anduin, being disturbed by rumours of the rising power of Sauron, had left their ancient dwellings about Amon Lanc, across the river from their kin in Lórien. Three times he had moved northwards, and at the end of the Second Age he dwelt in the western glens of the Emyn Duir." Excerpt from _Unfinished Tales, Part 2: The Second Age, IV The History of Galadriel & Celeborn, Notes No. 14_

This quote I found quite helpful as both Thranduil and Celeborn had both lived in Doriath and therefore would have been frequently exposed to Melian's influence: "…but the Elves had greater wisdom, and skill, and beauty; and those who had dwelt in Valinor and looked upon the Powers as much surpassed the Dark Elves in these things as they in turn surpassed the people of mortal race. Only in the realm of Doriath, whose queen Melian was of the kindred of the Valar, did the Sindar come near to match the Calaquendi of the Blessed Realm." Excerpt from _The Silmarillion, Chapter 12 – Of Men_

"Therefore after long journeys of enquiry in Rhovanion, from Gondor and the borders of Mordor to Thranduil in the north, Celeborn and Galadriel passed over the mountain to Imladris." Excerpt from _Unfinished Tales, Part 2: The Second Age, IV The History of Galadriel & Celeborn_

"Aragorn was only two years old when Arathorn went riding against the Orcs with the sons of Elrond, and he was slain…Then Aragorn, being now Heir of Isildur, was taken with his mother to dwell in the house of Elrond; and Elrond took the place of his father and came to love him as a son of his own." On Aragorn and Elrond from _Lord of the Rings, Appendix A (v) Here Follows a Part of the Tale of Aragorn & Arwen_

"Old Galion, the butler" and his infamous drinking of Thranduil's Dorwinion wine which led to him ordering casks filled with dwarves into the river may be read in _The Hobbit, Chapter 9 – Barrels Out of Bond_

"The wine of Dorwinion brings deep and pleasant dreams." Narrative in _The Hobbit, Chapter 9 – Barrels Out of Bond_

The following quotes cover certain magical elements found in the Elvenking's realm and all may be found in _The Hobbit, Chapter 8 – Flies & Spiders_:

1\. "No sooner had the first stepped into the clearing than all the lights went out as if by magic." Narrative

2\. "Hundreds of torches and many fires must have been lit suddenly and by magic." Said by Kili

3\. "You remember Bilbo falling like a log into sleep, as he stepped into a circle of light? The next time it had been Thorin who stepped forward, and as the lights went out he fell like a stone enchanted…(he) was angry at their treatment of him, when they took their spell off him…." Narrative

4\. "The feasting folk were Wood-elves…though their magic was strong, even in those days they were wary." Narrative

And in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 1, Chapter 3 – Three is Company_ , this quote gives another example of the magic in Elves: "The Elves all burst into song. Suddenly under the trees a fire sprang up with a red light."

"He was looking out of his pale lamp-like eyes for blind fish. He liked meat too. Goblin he thought good, when he could get it." Narrative on Gollum's eating habits in _The Hobbit, Chapter 5 – Riddles in the Dark_


	4. Of Courage, Wisdom & Mercy

**A/N:** I had hoped to get this posted on Wednesday but unfortunately I was suffering from one of those pesky side-effects of being a mere mortal - namely, being sick! O to have the body and health of an Elf! :D

I do hope you're all still enjoying the story and many, many thanks for the absolutely fantastic reviews left by members **EEstelle** and **nosmaeth**. You two are absolutely lovely and to show my gratitude I dedicate this chapter to you. :)

On a sadder note, I received the news today that our parish priest's mother passed away. If you're a religious person could I ask that you please remember Mrs Llave in your prayers. Thank you. xoxo

* * *

 _ **Part 4 – Of Courage, Wisdom & Mercy**_

'When winter comes, and singing ends; when darkness falls at last;

When broken is the barren bough, and light and labour past;

I'll look for thee, and wait for thee, until we meet again:

Together we will take the road beneath the bitter rain!

Together we will take the road that leads into the West,

And far away will find a land where both our hearts may rest.'

The sound of fair Elvish voices raised in song roused the sleeping Strider from his peaceful slumber. Two nights had passed since his arrival at the halls of the Elvenking, and he found himself rediscovering the joy of once again hearing the beautiful sound of Elves singing as he awoke. Indeed, throughout the course of a day there was almost never a moment when a song could not be heard in some part of the palace. Even now, before the last lingering note of the previous song had faded another started gaily.

'Where fall the autumn leaves from off the golden trees,

floating o'er marsh and field upon the whispering breeze?

Do not ask the foolish fish that swims in rivers deep;

nor the timid little mouse that hides within his keep.

None will know, and none will care, where fall these precious things;

save the ones who dwell within the halls of the Elvenking!'

Strider chuckled, a deep, rumbling laugh that filled the room, as the Elves' joyful singing continued down the passageways outside his chamber door. It was truly difficult to maintain a stern countenance in the presence of such merriment, especially when the Elves cared not at all if someone should call their songs nonsensical; they only laughed louder and sang all the more.

Arising from his bed, Strider had barely taken two steps toward a silver water basin when a light voice called out from beyond the door, 'bestir yourself, my friend, and make haste!'

Forgoing his morning ablutions, Strider quickly made his way to the door and opened it, prepared to be met with tidings of a dire nature; only to be greeted by Legolas crying out merrily, 'by sun and starlight, Estel! You have become as fond of your sleep as any bear in the winter! The morning is almost past its last hour!'

'As a mortal man I find the revelry of your people can be exhausting,' Strider retorted, albeit with a good-natured smile. 'Much rest is required if I am to survive another of your spring feasts.'

'You may rest awhile later should your ancient bones have need of it,' Legolas said laughing, 'but I am sent to summon you, for Mithrandir has arrived and is now in private audience with my father. They would have you attend upon them with all due speed.'

At once all sign of mirth departed from Strider's expression and he was again the stern-faced traveller who had grim and solemn tales to report.

'Grant me a moment's leave to put on my outer garments,' he said, even as he turned away.

'I shall grant you two,' Legolas replied, 'for a fine figure of fun you would be appearing before them clad only in your tunic and hose.'

 **x x x x**

The first star of twilight was shining brightly in the western sky when a grave silence finally descended on the three occupants of the antechamber to the great hall. Legolas having been dismissed at the wizard's request, Thranduil and Gandalf had then sat listening solemnly as Strider gave his lengthy recount of his tracking and final capture of the creature Gollum, with the wizard interjecting occasionally to request further detail of particular incidents. The tale now concluded, they all remained pensively quiet until finally Gandalf released a deep sigh that stirred the hairs in his long white beard and spoke.

'Yours has been a long and perilous road, my dear friend,' he said to Strider, 'and I regret most sincerely that I am partly to blame for your having to undertake such a precarious mission. And yet, I am heartily thankful for your help, for assuredly without your skill Gollum would still roam freely throughout the lands.' Then turning to his other companion, Gandalf smiled warmly. 'My gratitude goes to you also, Lord Thranduil, for your aid in these matters and the use of your dungeons. I am certain we need not fear our captive escaping from one of your prison cells.'

'Indeed not,' Thranduil agreed, before adding with an almost playful twinkle in his eyes, 'unless, of course, he happens to be companion to a burglar who has use of a magic ring.' Observing the surprised look on the wizard's face the Elvenking laughed; a light and merry sound. 'Truly, my dear Mithrandir, did you think I would not recall a certain little hobbit who had been in company with a group of dwarves previously held in my dungeons, and who upon gifting to me an item upon our parting, said it was in payment for all such nourishment he had consumed whilst a guest of my hospitality? The same admirable hobbit who, so you later informed me, had in his possession at the time a magic ring?' Shaking his head with a smile, Thranduil reproved his friend gently, 'you must not think highly of my intelligence that you are shocked that I have connected the pieces of information and rightly concluded how came thirteen dwarves to escape from my dungeons with ne'er a stone wall or door broken.'

Slightly discomforted, Gandalf coughed and muttered vaguely under his breath, 'well, I never meant to imply – that is, I apologise if I –'

The sound of Strider's laugh had the wizard's voice breaking off mid-sentence. Looking up at his companions, Gandalf beheld their faces alight with twin expressions of amusement. For a brief pause all was again silent. Then Gandalf's own deep chuckle was heard.

'Bless me, but conversing with Elves is a tricky business,' he said. 'Oft times you are never sure if they truly mean to censure or if they are merely making merry sport of you!'

'In my experience it is usually the latter,' Strider observed with good humour before he assumed a more solemn mien and said, 'but to return to more serious matters: Gandalf, now that Gollum is under the careful guard of Lord Thranduil and his people, would you have me return to my watch on the borders of the Shire?'

'No, not at present,' Gandalf replied, after a brief moment spent in thought, 'for the Elven-folk who wander through those lands and the Rangers that are there will be alert to any threat that arises. But, I would have you remain here with Lord Thranduil's leave so as to then come west with me once I have heard Gollum's story; for, should ill-news await me in the Shire, I may need to quickly summon your assistance.'

'Willingly do I grant my leave for him to stay yet a while longer in these halls,' Thranduil interjected amiably, 'for he is a most polite and well-mannered guest whom I am pleased to welcome at my table. However, I am concerned with your intention to depart once you have obtained the knowledge you seek. My guards inform me the prisoner has not improved in disposition. Should he be reluctant to answer your questions then you may not gain the information from him until many months have passed and winter is heavily upon us.'

'Then I had best not delay in speaking with him any further,' Gandalf said, rising to his feet and retrieving his tall pointed blue hat from off a small side-table.

Arising from his own chair, Thranduil observed that his other guest was clearly not enamoured with the idea of accompanying the wizard on his visit to the dungeon. Recalling the man's adamant declaration to have nothing more to do with the prisoner, the Elvenking offered, 'permit me to show you the way, Mithrandir, for I do not believe Estel to be familiar with the passageways found in the lower regions of my palace. Also, it would be most impolite to inflict such a dark and sombre atmosphere on a welcome guest who has just endured several long hours reminiscing over unpleasant and dismal events.'

'Mm?' Pausing in the act of replacing his long grey cloak about his shoulders, Gandalf cast a distracted glance at his two companions; his mind now clearly preoccupied with other thoughts. 'Oh yes, quite right. Strider, my dear fellow: go and find some merry Elves to lighten your spirit. Besides, questioning a creature like Gollum is a task best suited for someone of extraordinary patience and kindness – such as myself.'

Turning to pick up his staff and proceeding to make his way toward the door, the wizard did not see the almost comical expression of surprised indignation on Strider's face at the unintentional slight to himself; nor the glimmer of deep amusement in Thranduil's eyes as he contemplated how long it would be until the prisoner's intractable nature drew out his friend's temper and sharp tongue.

'Within a se'nnight his voice will sound out like thunder,' Thranduil murmured as he passed Strider on his way to the door. 'But you should think no more on these matters for a while, Estel, as now is the time for happy mirth and song. Go! Enjoy the feast and put aside your worries – at least until the light of morn is once more spread against the sky.' Then, after bestowing a final brief smile in Strider's direction, he followed Gandalf out of the room - only to see the tall figure already walking down one of the many passageways and muttering indistinctly under his breath.

'Mithrandir,' the Elvenking called, and then once again quite loudly, 'Mithrandir!'

His brow furrowed in a heavy frown, Gandalf looked back with mild impatience glinting in his eyes. 'Your pardon, Lord Thranduil, but I am anxious to finally question the creature.'

'And I do not seek to stop you,' Thranduil answered calmly, as the wizard made to move onward, 'however, if you continue in that direction you will shortly find yourself in a labyrinth of pathways that will lead you nowhere except right back to this juncture – after some considerable length of time.'

Coming to an abrupt halt, Gandalf harrumphed awkwardly before he slowly turned and began to retrace his steps.

Taking pity on his friend's slight embarrassment, Thranduil smiled kindly and said, 'your visits are much too infrequent, Mithrandir, and oft-times you arrive at my halls in a state of great weariness. Besides, you have never had cause to visit the dungeons on any previous occasion, therefore a slight confusion as to their direction is understandable.'

There then fell several moments of silence as the two made their way along another passageway and then down several flights of stairs hewn out of the living stone. Finally, his voice having lost its brusque tone, Gandalf said, 'I offer my apologies for my lack of manners, dear friend. It is a poor guest who seeks to order about their host, especially so soon after their arrival.'

'Forgiveness is easily granted when one considers the reason for such unorthodox behaviour,' Thranduil replied calmly. 'You have spent many years searching for the creature and now that he is found it is logical that you would wish to have urgent speech with him.'

'And the need grows ever dire,' Gandalf commented grimly, 'given what we have learnt from Strider and what I have discovered in my own travels. Also, the fact that the dark creatures are returning once again to your forest is proof enough that all is not well. I fortunately did not encounter any in my journey here, but I was told by the Elves I first met upon entering the woods that your son's party discovered a new nest of spiders as they were bringing in Gollum.'

'They spoke truly,' Thranduil answered briefly.

A spark of compassion appeared in the wizard's eyes as he turned his head and looked up at the carefully controlled countenance of the Elvenking. 'They did also make mention of the injuries inflicted upon one of the group during the fight,' he said quietly, 'injuries so grievous that he will now make the journey for Valinor. My heart joins with those of you and your people in mourning his departure under such tragic conditions – and for the sadness his absence will surely create.'

'Sorrow certainly dwells within each of us,' Thranduil admitted, his gaze fixed unwaveringly on the sturdy wooden door that now lay a short distance before them and which led to the most secure cell he possessed. 'However, it is not so severe a grief as would have been felt had his spirit been torn from his body by death. We are fortunate that Lord Elrond imparted much of his great knowledge in healing to Estel, for assuredly Argalad would not have survived without it.'

Their destination now situated only a few steps away, Thranduil came to a halt. Upon seeing his companion's raised eyebrows at the sight of the two sentries posted by the strong door, the Elvenking forestalled the imminent question he could see gathering on the wizard's tongue by saying, 'after the last occupant of this cell escaped, along with his twelve other companions, my guards are being extra vigilant.'

'A wise precaution,' Gandalf agreed.

'I have granted the occasional permission for him to be released from the cell,' Thranduil went on to reveal, 'but such excursions are only for the briefest periods of time and consist of a short walk down a passageway.'

'What manner of food do you provide to him?'

'He has a preference for fish so he is given a fresh supply each day.' Thranduil then grimaced, as though recalling an unpleasant memory, and added, 'we did attempt to feed him other forms of nourishment; however he would choke on our bread, and any vegetables or fruit we served he threw on the ground – or at the unfortunate one delivering the meal.'

'And he has shown absolutely no sign of improvement?'

'The creature continues to be quite mercurial,' was the discouraging reply.

Gandalf sighed. 'I expected something of that nature,' he confessed. 'The evil that I suspect has poisoned his mind will have penetrated deeply into his being and will not be easily banished – if such a thing is even possible. But first let us hope I can quickly discover from him the information I need.'

'You may have unlimited access to him,' Thranduil promised, his eyes conveying a silent order to the guards that would ensure the wizard could make his visits to the prisoner unhindered. 'And if there is anything further we can provide, pray do not hesitate to request it.'

Accompanying his words of thanks with a respectful bow, Gandalf said, 'the only other thing I would ask of you at this time is a comfortable bed on which to repose once I have concluded my first visit with your reluctant guest.'

'A sleeping chamber is prepared,' Thranduil replied. 'And this night shall find you resting peacefully, Mithrandir; for within the safe refuge of these halls, you need have no fear of anything to disturb your slumber – save for the occasional sound of over merry tongues from the younger ones as they return from the feast.'

'Their laughter and song a disturbance? Nay, 'twould be a most pleasant lullaby to my ears,' Gandalf returned with a smile. And with that he turned away toward the prison door as the Elvenking's amused chuckle dispelled the sombre atmosphere that pervaded the dungeons.

Sadly, it was a change that could not last.

After the guards had unlocked and opened the door to Gollum's cell, Gandalf frowned as his ears now caught the sound of low mutterings emanating from inside the prison; the words spoken in a harsh, menacing hiss.

'Secret and hidden it is now, my precious, but finds it again we will! Yess, finds it and keeps it safe from nassty little thieves and the filthy Orcses, _gollum, gollum._ ' The horrible, rasping noise from the creature's throat echoed loudly in the confined space.

Peering into the dimly lit cell, Gandalf saw a small black shape huddled in the deepest and darkest corner, the scrawny form almost indistinguishable from the shadows – save for the pale eyes that gleamed like two luminous lamps and which turned from looking at the half-eaten fish in its hands to glare balefully toward its captors.

'Mustn't disturbs us whilst we eats,' Gollum snarled rudely, and the rebuke was instantly followed by a most unpleasant ripping sound as his sharp teeth tore another bite from the fish's dead flesh. Swallowing the mouthful with a loud gulp, Gollum then proceeded to ignore his two visitors as he complimented his meal: 'nice fissh; so juicy – so tender. We likes them, yes we does precious! A tasty morsel with bones that are scrumptiously crunchable. Where did Elves find them, we wonders? In deep rivers and cool streams they likes to swim – never thirsting, ever drinking; clad in mail, never clinking. We almost had the Baggins with that one! Yes indeed, my love, we did! Should have throttled it then, my precious! Grasped its nassty neck and squeezed it. It cheated first, it did! "What had it got in its pocketses?" Not a fair question, _gollum_ , it broke the rules! Curse it, dirty thieving noser.'

A torrent of vile threats then fell from Gollum's mouth, the only interruption to the disturbing monologue being the sound of tearing moist flesh as he continued to devour the remainder of the fish.

'Are you still of a mind to converse with him at this time, Mithrandir? Methinks you will scarce draw more from him than poisonous vitriol and vicious oaths.'

The Elvenking's quiet words had Gandalf looking back over his shoulder, a great expression of sadness in his eyes even as he declared, 'concealed within the darkest parts of his answers may lie a grain of truth and I may have to sift through a warren of falsehoods before I find it. I can ill-afford to waste a single moment.'

'Then I shall take my leave of you and withdraw,' Thranduil said solemnly. 'Should you have need to make use of their assistance, the guards shall remain just outside the entrance.'

Acknowledging the wisdom of his host's gesture with a respectful inclination of his head, Gandalf voiced his thanks. 'And let us hope the truth will not lie concealed within this one's mind for much longer,' he said grimly to himself as Thranduil departed through the open doorway – thus leaving the wizard to his self-appointed task.

* * *

 **References:**

The very first song sung by the Elves is from _The Two Towers, Book 3, Chapter 4 – Treebeard_ , and it is from the song he sings to Merry and Pippin about the Ents hope that they will meet up once more with the lost Entwives. And in Treebeard's own words about the song: "It is Elvish, of course: lighthearted, quickworded, and soon over."

The second song is actually my own creation. Although not to be compared to Tolkien's own fine work I am nonetheless rather pleased with it. :)

"So they laughed and sang in the trees; and pretty fair nonsense I daresay you think it. Not that they would care; they would only laugh all the more if you told them so. They were elves of course." Narrative in _The Hobbit, Chapter 3 – A Short Rest_

"There was the sound, too, of elven-harps and of sweet music; and as it echoed up towards them it seemed that the chill of the air was warmed; and they caught faintly the fragrance of woodland flowers blossoming in spring." Narrative in _The Hobbit, Chapter 15 – The Gathering of the Clouds_

"Even as I went northwards, messages came to me out of Lórien that Aragorn had passed that way, and that he had found the creature called Gollum. Therefore I went first to meet him and hear his tale." Gandalf in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 2 – The Council of Elrond_

"Some little return should be made for your, er, hospitality. I mean even a burglar has his feelings. I have drunk much of your wine and eaten much of your bread." Bilbo to the Elvenking upon gifting him the necklace of silver and pearls in _The Hobbit, Chapter 18 – The Return Journey_

"I have often kept watch on the borders of the Shire in the last few years, when he was busy elsewhere. He seldom left it unguarded." Aragorn to Frodo in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 1, Chapter 10 – Strider_

"…though even when I was far away there has never been a day when the Shire has not been guarded by watchful eyes." Gandalf to Frodo in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 1, Chapter 2 – The Shadow of the Past_

"He hated the dark, and he hated light more: he hated everything, and the Ring most of all." Gandalf to Frodo in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 1, Chapter 2 – The Shadow of the Past_


	5. A Successful Loss of Temper

**A/N:** My deepest apologies for the late update. My brother came home for a surprise visit and as he lives in another state I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible!

This chapter is quite short compared to the others but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless. :)

My warmest thanks to fellow member **EEstelle** for the absolutely glowing review they sent me in a PM for the previous chapter. In case anyone else was wondering, the reason why I chose Treebeard's song in Chapter 4 is because firstly it's always been a favourite of mine and I wanted to somehow get it into one of my stories and secondly is that I felt that the specific verse I used in a way reflected the situation with Argalad.

To **EEstelle -** I am still smiling from your lovely compliments and encouraging words, and I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the previous ones. This chapter is especially dedicated to you! :)

Also, thank you to everyone who is continuing to read the story and who has added me to their favourite list - it truly is an honour to be considered worthy of such a compliment.

* * *

 _ **Part 5 – A Successful Loss of Temper**_

Despite his faint hope that he would soon learn the truth surrounding the discovery of the ring from Gollum; after his first (and extremely unsuccessful) meeting with the wretched creature, Gandalf had known the task would not be easily accomplished. He had then endured several long and weary days in difficult conversation with a secretive and devious Gollum, who would alternate between spitting out vile insults and weeping noisily with all the unpredictability of a wounded animal.

Finally, on the morning of the fifth day after his arrival, the wizard lost all patience. Like a sudden violent storm his stern voice was heard in every corner of Thranduil's palace – the deep, rumbling sound sending a ripple of powerful vibrations that penetrated the hard stone and set the ground trembling beneath the Elves' feet. In a bright hall where a merry gathering was assembled around a long table with Thranduil seated at its head, all songs abruptly ceased; and one particular Elf bearing the small stature of a youth (being scarce five and twenty summers in age) who had been refilling his king's goblet, suffered the misfortune of seeing the precious white mead miss its intended receptacle and splash down upon the fine silvery-blue cloth of the Elvenking's robes.

'My King, I am sorry –'

Halting the Elf's mortified apology with a slightly raised hand, Thranduil gave an understanding smile. 'Do not distress yourself, Nithron,' he said calmly. 'You were not to know that Mithrandir would choose this moment to unleash his temper.'

His gaze dropping to the damp stain on his sovereign's once pristine garment, Nithron's anxiety was not to be allayed. 'But, O King, your raiment! The fabric will be damaged,' he cried in dismay.

Thranduil's eyes sparked with sudden amusement and a fond laugh escaped merrily from his lips. 'Such concern for so small a matter,' he said warmly. 'Are you afeared that I will consign you to the dungeons?' Shaking his head with a smile, Thranduil laid a gentle hand on the young Elf's dark crown of hair. 'Nay, put your mind at ease, little one,' he said kindly. 'No wrong has been committed that warrants punishment. You are a fine squire and garments can be mended or replaced.'

Another tremor then shook the earth as Gandalf's voice was raised once more in a fearsome bellow.

'It would appear you were correct, Lord Thranduil,' Strider observed from where he was seated at the right of his host. The Elvenking's raised eyebrow and questioning glance prompted the ranger to continue, 'it has not yet been five full days since he began interrogating the creature and you did predict his voice would sound out like thunder within a sen'night.'

The bowls on the table rattled ominously as Gandalf's harsh words again reverberated through the wide hall.

'Gratifying as it is to be proved right, one cannot but hope that this display of Mithrandir's temper will prompt a hasty confession from our unwilling guest,' Thranduil remarked dryly. 'Not only for the sake of quickly obtaining the information our friend seeks, but I possess no desire to discover how long my halls will withstand the power of a wizard's fury.'

The Elvenking's hope, fervently shared by so many, was apparently realised fairly swiftly and the strength of the palace halls was never put to the test. Gandalf's voice abruptly fell silent, and the last booming echo gradually faded until all was blanketed in a hushed stillness. The other Elves gathered in the wide hall were not tardy in recovering their former joyful spirits and happy laughter mixed with fair singing once again filled the brightly lit space.

'I anticipate you will shortly be taking your leave and departing from my realm,' Thranduil informed his guest quietly. 'The journey, while not as perilous as your last, will nonetheless be fraught with any number of dangers and will last many miles. Should you prefer to rest for the remainder of your time here I shall understand and excuse you from joining us.'

Strider respectfully inclined his head but immediately declined the offer.

'A weary road may lie ahead but I would not forgo the pleasure of spending time in the company of you and your people,' he said sincerely, before adding with a sudden smile, 'also, so magnificent a repast is always best enjoyed whilst surrounded by amiable companions rather than in restful solitude. My only regret is that afore long I shall be deprived of being contentedly situated among so happy a folk as I find here.'

 **x x x x**

It was late in the evening of that same day when both Thranduil and Strider became aware of how soon that deprivation would occur. His face heavily lined with fatigue, Gandalf appeared before them in the magnificent dining hall just as the overtures for another night of revelry began to sound; and after confirming his loss of temper had indeed caused Gollum to finally reveal the information the wizard sought, Gandalf disclosed his intent to depart in the early hours of the next morn.

'I dare not delay in reaching the Shire,' he explained grimly. 'Gollum spent much time in cursing Bilbo's name and, of equal concern, he knows whence our hobbit came. If he mentioned these names whilst imprisoned in Mordor – something I consider to be highly probable – then I fear the enemy may even now be seeking for them in all the lands to the west.'

Thranduil, having previously risen to greet his guest, now slowly retook his seated position. 'You are sure then that the ring found by our worthy hobbit is the One?' he asked quietly, his expression carefully guarded.

Gandalf shook his head. 'I will not state it as fact,' he answered, 'for, although I no longer doubt my guess, there is a last test I wish to perform.'

'Then, of course, we must not tarry,' Strider said, and turning to his host petitioned: 'by your leave, O King, I shall return to my chamber before the night's hours are far advanced to make preparations for the journey and then seek my bed.'

'It is a wise traveller who will start a long road unwearied in mind and body,' Thranduil approved. 'And Mithrandir, you also must rest and so should retire early. Provisions will be made ready for you by the morrow, ere the first light of dawn has touched the sky. An escort will also be assembled to accompany you to the borders of my realm. But for now, eat your fill and appease your hunger. Once you are satisfied, go find peaceful refuge in calm repose and think no more this night on what troubles the future may hold – it will avail you nothing more than an uneasy spirit and a disquieted mind.'

* * *

 **References:**

"I endured him as long as I could…in the end I had to be harsh. I put the fear of fire on him, and wrung the true story out of him…" Gandalf to Frodo on Gollum in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 1, Chapter 2 – The Shadow of the Past_

"Do you mean to say that you, and the Elves, have let him live on after all those horrible deeds?" Frodo to Gandalf in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 1, Chapter 2 – The Shadow of the Past_

Information on the development Elves can be found in _Morgoth's Ring_ , which is the tenth volume in the series entitled _The History of Middle Earth_ (collection of manuscripts by JRR Tolkien edited and published by Christopher Tolkien). The part pertinent to this story (especially as it relates to Nithron) is taken from _Part 3 – The Later Quenta Silmarillion, The Second Phase, Laws & Customs Among the Eldar_: "The Eldar grew in bodily form slower than Men, but in mind more swiftly. They learned to speak before they were one year old; and in the same time they learned to walk and to dance, for their wills came soon to the mastery of their bodies. Nonetheless there was less difference between the two Kindreds, Elves and Men, in early youth; and a man who watched elf-children at play might well have believed that they were the children of Men…at the end of the third year mortal children began to outstrip the Elves, hastening on to full stature while the Elves lingered in the first spring of childhood. Children of Men might reach their full height while Eldar of the same age were still in body like to mortals of no more than seven years. Not until the fiftieth year did the Eldar attain the stature and shape in which their lives would afterwards endure, and for some a hundred years would pass before they were full-grown."

"Even Gollum was not wholly ruined…There was a little corner of his mind that was still his own, and light came through it…" Gandalf to Frodo on Gollum in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 1, Chapter 2 – The Shadow of the Past_

In _Unfinished Tales, Part 3: The Third Age (IV) The Hunt for the Ring (ii) Other Versions of the Story_ , it states that Aragorn reached Thranduil on the twenty-first of March after a journey that was "not much short of nine hundred miles" and that Aragorn accomplished the journey "with weariness in fifty days". A link to Note 6 states that "Gandalf arrived two days later, and left on the 29th of March early in the morning."

 **Historical note:** A squire was a young boy in medieval times who was the shield or armour-bearer for a knight/lord/king. At times they also acted as their errand runner or servant. In _A.R. Myers, The Household of Edward IV, Manchester University Press, 1959 [Widener Br 1595.15]_ it says that in the King's household the squires were to "help serve his table from the serving board, and from such other places as the man who has general charge of the tables will assign. By common consent, also, they will make assignments among themselves as to which shall serve the king's chamber for any one day, week, or period of time." In the very medieval style of realm that Tolkien gave Thranduil I can just see him having his own little squire. :)


	6. A Light in the Dark

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read this story, and to members **PegasusWingsVW** and **UnnamedElement** as a special thank you for your wonderful reviews I dedicate this chapter - which incidentally is longer than the last one! :)

* * *

 _ **Part 6 – A Light in the Dark**_

The golden glow of the dawning sun was gently breaking through the shroud of night as Gandalf and Strider prepared to leave the great hall of Thranduil's palace; while waiting near the entrance to guide them to the forest's border stood a small party of armed Elves led by Legolas – a most distinguished escort for the Elvenking's guests.

'Mithrandir.'

At the sound of his name being called, Gandalf glanced up curiously at his host who beckoned the wizard to his side. Acceding to the silent request, Gandalf approached the raised dais where the Elvenking stood near his throne of carven wood.

'Since your arrival you have been much occupied with matters of grave importance, and I would not distract you in your task. Now you stand ready to depart, but ere you go I would know something from you.' His brow furrowed with concern even as his ancient blue eyes retained the keenness of a lance, Thranduil observed quietly, 'it has now been many years of his lifetime since Bilbo Baggins found the ring. When last he visited Dale in the company of several dwarves I was sent kind greetings from him, and I have on occasion received missives through Lord Elrond; they are always graciously phrased and ne'er an unpleasant tone is to be found. However, having seen the deep torment and destruction the ring's power wrought upon the mind of the last being to possess it, I ask that you tell me truly: has the same evil tainted the mind of the hobbit?'

His expression grim, Gandalf sighed deeply. 'Nigh on sixteen years ago, shortly before the time when I again began searching for the creature, I became aware of a change coming over him – he began to say and do things that filled me with great fear. Had he continued to carry the ring and not passed it into the keeping of another, he may in all likelihood have eventually become a creature like Gollum.'

'You mean he relinquished it? Of his own free-will?' At Gandalf's confirming nod, Thranduil's eyes softened and his admiration was plain as he said, 'Bilbo the Magnificent I did name him as we parted and well has he honoured that title. Evil may have touched upon his mind but the small one possesses a strong and noble heart. I pray you keep him well guarded, Mithrandir, so the foul servants of the enemy shall never succeed in laying hand on him.'

A fond smile broke across Gandalf's face as he admitted, 'much to the indignation of his Baggins' pride, Lord Elrond and I have certainly kept a close watch on him. It has not been quite necessary this past year or two as he has become quite content to remain in Rivendell, composing songs and writing his book; but certainly in the earlier years, when he first became aware of the ring's importance to us, he seemed determined to set out and retrieve it himself. He really is a redoubtable little fellow.'

'As seen when he braved sneaking into an Elven camp alone for the purpose of negotiating a peaceful resolution to a rather hostile situation,' Thranduil recalled, his deep respect for the hobbit clearly evident in his tone.

'Indeed,' Gandalf said, his eyes glinting with pride at the memory. 'And I assure you, my friend, both Lord Elrond and I will continue to be ever vigilant to his well-being.' Then, bowing low, he said, 'now shall I depart while yet the morning is still young and before we lose ourselves in reminiscing over valiant deeds. Farewell, Thranduil, King of the Northern Realm – may the shadow that has descended upon the greenwood soon be defeated and your lands freed of the evil that encroaches upon them.'

Inclining his head in acknowledgement of the wizard's courteous words, the Elvenking responded: 'Farewell, Mithrandir; may any perils encountered in your journey be easily vanquished and may you reach your destination swiftly.' Then turning to Strider, who was clothed in his usual travelling raiment and had his heavy dark-green cloak drawn loose about his shoulders, he said, 'and to you, Estel: ever may the blessings of Elbereth be upon you, and may she be your guide and shield in these darkening days of trial. When next you visit my halls may it be under more pleasant circumstances than on this occasion (with no ill-mannered prisoner to plague you)! Farewell!'

His stern countenance softened by a warm smile, Strider graced Thranduil with a respectful bow. 'I shall greet such a happy day with great rejoicing,' he declared, 'and though my voice is as like to a beast of the field when compared to those of your people, many a merry song will I sing. But on this day I will say a solemn farewell, O King, and ever may you prevail against your enemies.'

The two travellers then departed with their Elven escort, and Thranduil slowly lowered himself onto his throne – a pensive expression on his face.

'My King.'

His mental reverie disturbed, Thranduil turned his fathomless eyes toward his aide and with a silent gesture encouraged the Elf to continue.

'The creature that we hold prisoner,' Eraisuithan said, 'what is to happen with him?'

'His ultimate fate is currently beyond the ken of any being who walks these lands,' Thranduil answered. 'Long has the creature's mind been subjected to malicious influence, but Mithrandir bade that we continue our watch over him as there may yet be hope for a cure.' A slight frown creased his brow as he added, 'it is a slim hope, scarce more than a small spark that flickers amidst an overwhelming darkness, and yet it exists.'

'Are we then to keep him imprisoned indefinitely?' Eraisuithan queried, a hint of reluctance creeping into his tone. 'Much though they pity him, the guards have taken to volunteering for extra forest duty so as to avoid being appointed as sentries to his cell; his dark mutterings and foul curses have had more than one of them admitting they would far rather hear a chorus of drunken dwarves attempt one of our favourite ballads than listen to his poisonous voice.'

'We have been charged with guarding the creature night and day,' Thranduil decreed sternly, 'and we cannot fail the trust placed in our people – unpleasant though the duty may be! The task must be carried out until Mithrandir releases us from our obligation.' Upon seeing the defeated acceptance in his aide's expression, Thranduil gave a small smile. 'There is no need to look so downcast,' he said with gentle humour, 'for while a constant watch must be kept on him, the creature may yet improve if permitted the occasional freedom outside – mayhap in days of fair weather. To be ever kept in dungeons under the earth must surely be a hindrance to any cure Mithrandir hopes may be possible. Let the poor, wretched creature climb the trees or just sleep on the forest floor if that is his wish – just ensure the guards are aware that they are to remain vigilant as to his movements at all times.'

Eraisuithan bowed, his face slightly more cheerful. 'Yes, My King. I am sure they will not be lax,' he stated confidently.

'Also, have him brought hither before me ere he is taken out the first time,' Thranduil ordered. 'I would deliver the rules as to the conduct expected of him myself.'

 **x x x x**

It was not many hours later of that same day that the Elvenking found himself looking upon the sight of Gollum surrounded by several guards as they entered into his presence.

The creature had been thoroughly cleaned since his last appearance in the great hall, and Thranduil noted with relief the absence of the foul stench that had pervaded the room when Gollum was first brought before him.

His stern gaze fixed upon the creature, Thranduil recalled his quiet discussion held with Gandalf of the previous evening before his guests had sought their beds. Whilst the wizard had been reluctant to disclose all the information he had obtained from the prisoner, he had revealed certain facts he believed important for his friend to know. Among them was the name originally bestowed upon the creature when he was counted among the river folk of the Great River, Anduin; a name Gandalf also believed could be used to aid the creature's recovery.

" _His is a very sad and tragic story, but I do not think he is wholly ruined, for a small part of that inquisitive, innocent mind has revealed itself on occasion and even now, after so many centuries, that little corner of his mind remains his own and it is to that part he still attaches his original name of –"_

'Sméagol.'

Gollum's large head twitched on his scrawny neck at the sound of his old name being called with gentle sternness. His miserable glance flickering toward the Elvenking, Gollum looked straight into piercing blue eyes that held his gaze with unwavering command – the luminous light in them seeming to burn a hole into his very being until he flinched and twisted away with a pained whimper.

'Ach! Mustn't looks at us,' he whined piteously, 'terrible Elves with their bright eyes ever burning. Cruel they is to us, my precious, cruel and terrible to hurts us so.'

Collapsing to the floor with noisy sobs escaping his lips and his wizened body curled in on itself, Gollum was a figure of abject misery.

Slowly rising from his throne, Thranduil stared down at the weeping creature; a clear expression of sorrow in his keen eyes. Then, he sighed quietly.

'You are much to be pitied, little one,' he murmured. 'The evil influence of the ring has almost completely destroyed the goodness you assuredly possessed when you were one of the simple river folk. Once you could have stood in my presence with ne'er a single tremor to shake your limbs – but now, you cannot even look upon me without cringing away in fear and pain.'

Gollum's sobs continued, and among the noisy snivelling the Elvenking's sharp ears caught the sound of muttered curses against everything: from those the creature considered his enemies, to the light of sun and moon, and the darkness that forever seemed to bear down upon him.

'Sméagol, hear my words and heed them well,' Thranduil said sternly, his authoritative tone causing Gollum's sobs to gurgle to a halt in his throat. 'My people and I have no intention of harming you whilst you remain our charge. No torture will we inflict upon you, nor will we permit it by others. You shall be allowed on occasion to go out into the forest with an escort of guards, but in return you will not seek to injure any of my people or the animals of the forest. Should you attempt to escape know that our mercy will cease and no further leniency will be granted to you. Do you understand?'

The silence that fell stretched out into a lengthy pause. Gollum slunk back into a seated position: his scrawny legs drawn up, knees under his chin, and his eyelids half closed over pale orbs that gleamed with sly cunning. Finally, Gollum bared his teeth in a horrible caricature of an amiable smile. 'We understands, oh yes, we understands the nice Elf-King. We promises to stay and not to hurt the pretty Elves or the tasty things in the horrid forest, don't we precious? Oh yes, my love, we shall be ever so good, _gollum, gollum_!'

His lips firmed into a grim line, Thranduil nodded. 'You have made an oath and I bind your words to you,' he said solemnly. 'Should you break your promise, then may you find no refuge or comfort within these lands for the rest of your days.'

* * *

 **References:**

"The Elvenking looked at Bilbo with a new wonder. 'Bilbo Baggins! You are more worthy to wear the armour of elf-princes than many that have looked more comely in it.'…as he (Bilbo) went the king and Bard saluted him with honour." An example of the high regard in which Thranduil held Bilbo as found in _The Hobbit, Chapter 16 – A Thief in the Night_

"I will take your gift, O Bilbo the Magnificent! And I name you elf-friend and blessed." The Elvenking to Bilbo upon being presented with the necklace of silver and pearl in _The Hobbit, Chapter 18 – The Return Journey_

"I heard all about the Ring, of course…It is a pity that Gandalf did not find out more sooner. I could have brought the thing here myself long ago without so much trouble. I have thought several times of going back to Hobbiton for it; but I am getting old, and they would not let me: Gandalf and Elrond, I mean. They seemed to think that the Enemy was looking high and low for me…." Bilbo to Frodo in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 1 – Many Meetings_

"We guarded this creature day and night, at Gandalf's bidding, much though we wearied of the task. But Gandalf bade us hope still for his cure, and we had not the heart to keep him ever in dungeons under the earth, where he would fall back into his old black thoughts…In days of fair weather we led Gollum through the woods…." Legolas in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 2 – The Council of Elrond_

The main quotes that assisted with describing Thranduil's eyes were:

1\. "…but no sign of age was upon them, unless it were in the depths of their eyes; for these were keen as lances in the starlight, and yet profound, the wells of deep memory." Narrative in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 7 – The Mirror of Galadriel_

2\. "…for he saw the elven-light in her eyes and the wisdom of many days…." Description taken from _Lord of the Rings, Appendix A (v) Here Follows a Part of the Tale of Aragorn & Arwen_

"Light, light of Sun and Moon, he still feared and hated, and he always will, I think." Gandalf to Frodo on Gollum in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 1, Chapter 2 – The Shadow of the Past_


	7. The Fateful Summer's Eve

**A/N:** Hello again! Firstly, thank you to those who have added this story to their favourite list since the last update and also to those who are continuing to read it. As I've done in the past, I dedicate this chapter to fellow member **chisscientist** as a special thank you for their review. As reviews are the only form of payment we fanfic writers can receive I treasure each and every one of them. :)

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter which, although a bit short, is the one that will see us finally approaching that moment Legolas described in LOTR. Oops, spoilers! ;)

* * *

 _ **Part 7 – The Fateful Summer's Eve**_

The first flowers of spring had long since scattered and the bright sun of summer reigned for several weeks when Thranduil, quietly seated within the chamber where he kept his most important collection of scrolls and books, found his period of peaceful solitude abruptly ended.

'Father, I have been a fool.'

Glancing up from the age-worn book that lay open on the table before him, the Elvenking regarded his son with mild curiosity as the fair-haired Elf entered the room.

'Have you, my son?'

'A completely indisputable fool.'

A single dark eyebrow on Thranduil's face quirked in amusement. 'In the absence of any further enlightening information being provided, I can only repeat: Have you, my son?'

'Beiniel announced he is to be bound in troth,' Legolas answered rather obscurely. 'He did finally summon enough courage to seek permission from Handir to approach his first-born daughter.'

'Such happy tidings are of course to be celebrated and their union will be a blessed and joyful event,' Thranduil remarked calmly, before continuing with light humour, 'although, I fail to comprehend how this could lead to you earning the appellation of a fool; unless you are to tell me that you have followed Beiniel's example, but have declared yourself to the younger daughter.'

'Perish the thought, Father!' Legolas cried with a sudden laugh. 'Had I indeed committed such folly I would at this very moment be fleeing the forest to escape Handir's wrath.'

'His anger would be justified,' Thranduil conceded, 'as would my own, for the young one is scarce more than a child.' Then looking enquiringly at his son, the Elvenking asked, 'so what act of madness have you committed?'

Legolas sighed. 'Beiniel had just finished telling us his news when he revealed he could not spend this day with his future betrothed as he was on patrol duty in the forest.'

A glimmer of comprehension sparked in the Elvenking's eyes. 'Permit me to surmise what happened next,' he interjected, raising one hand commandingly. 'Upon hearing his revelation you could not help volunteering to take Beiniel's place so that he might seek out the company of his future bride.'

Legolas' eyes widened in astonishment as he stared at his father. 'How could you know?' he asked in bewilderment.

'I know your tender heart, Legolas,' Thranduil replied, a fond smile spreading across his lips. 'But why should such a kind gesture make you a fool?'

'The patrol is the one that will accompany the guards when they take the creature for his walk through the forest,' Legolas revealed. 'Much though I pity him, I weary of his black moods and unpleasant speech. Had I not allowed Beiniel's news to sway me I would never have willingly volunteered to spend more time in his presence.'

Rather than eliciting his father's sympathy, Legolas' words evoked a small laugh from the Elvenking. 'A good deed rarely goes unpunished,' Thranduil said lightly, his fair elvish face alight with affection as he looked at his son. 'So your actions do not make you a fool – merely kind-hearted and generous. When must you depart?'

'Within the hour.'

'Then seek a merry diversion and think not on the unpleasant duty that awaits you until the time has come,' Thranduil suggested. 'Also, given the prisoner has been reasonably obedient in the past, your task should be completed before the first shades of night have spread across the sky.'

'Let us hope your words are proved true,' Legolas answered, a sudden teasing glint appearing in his eyes, 'else I shall expect my father to perform a good deed of his own and come take my place.'

'And willingly would I do it,' Thranduil declared promptly, 'although, in return would you kindly attend to my duties?' Indicating to the large pile of documents that sat upon the table, the Elvenking did not have to wait long for his son's reply.

'Upon reflection, I could not allow you to make so great a sacrifice,' Legolas said hastily and retreated toward the door.

Watching in barely concealed amusement as the fair-haired Elf paused to make a quick gesture of farewell before exiting the room, Thranduil's eyes twinkled with mirth. 'Nay, I did not think you would,' he said with a smile. 'And be careful out there, my son.'

 **x x x x**

It was late that same evening, when the bright light of day had long since faded into night and the inky darkness concealed even the gentle radiance of the moon and stars, that Legolas (his sharp eyes staring up through the boughs of a tall beech tree) contemplated having word sent to his father that he had reconsidered and he would now cheerfully exchange places with him – even if it meant dealing with a mountain of tedious documents!

'He still refuses to come down?'

At their prince's question the Elves seated at the foot of the tree answered in the affirmative; their reply causing Legolas' brow to furrow in concern.

'What reason would he have for remaining there so long?' he asked, his gaze fixed on the shadowy figure of Gollum where he clung to the topmost branch of the tree. 'Surely he has had sufficient time to enjoy the fresh wind upon his face; for the sun was at its zenith when he began climbing.'

'He has done nothing but talk and sing in the most unpleasant manner since he reached the highest boughs,' one guard replied. 'Not even the scent of food would induce him to descend.'

'Have you attempted to retrieve him?'

At Legolas' question the guards all began to laugh. 'Nay,' one of them cried, 'for we have no desire to grapple with the creature as he clings to the tree with both hands and feet! Rather would we wait him out until he grows weary and his hunger brings him down.'

A faint smile appeared on Legolas' face. 'As you wish, my friends,' he said. 'You may remain here but I will take the others and do another patrol of the woods.'

'By chance, should you encounter the party that can be heard making enough noise to awaken a stone dragon, kindly request them to bring the feast hither,' one of the guards called merrily as Legolas began to lead his group away.

'Aye,' exclaimed another, 'as we cannot leave here to join the revelry, have them come to us!'

With a laugh Legolas called back over his shoulder, 'I would not risk you all becoming so merry that our prisoner sat forgotten in his tree! Any feasting you wish to do may be done once he is again safely secured in his cell. For now I do charge you to keep careful watch over him until we return.'

Then the prince of Mirkwood led his band of elf-warriors once more into the grim shadows of the forest: the black darkness of the night sky that enveloped the land in a heavy shroud silhouetting the fair elvish forms as they moved swiftly amongst the woods; their lightly shod feet nimbly covering the familiar terrain so they were soon drawing nigh to the merry gathering where a great many voices could be heard singing and laughing.

The Elf closest to Legolas called softly, 'it is a wonderful celebration we are missing. We could approach with no attempt to remain quiet and still they would not hear us.'

'Methinks a raging troll would have similar success,' Legolas observed with a smile as another round of happy mirth rang out.

Unexpectedly, the music of the lilting harps abruptly ceased and the clear voices of the feasting Elves fell into a deathly hush in the middle of a word. For an infinitesimal moment all was silent. Then the stillness was shattered by a fierce, guttural scream that heralded the clamour of violent battle.

Their fair faces now devoid of all merriment, Legolas and his companions sped toward the sound in urgent haste with weapons drawn; and in their eyes there shone a gleam of deadly intent that promised swift retribution to those who dared attack their kin.

* * *

 **References:**

Details concerning the plighting of troths between Elves can be found in _Morgoth's Ring, Laws & Customs of the Eldar_. To summarise, basically: they betroth each other early in life, subject to parental approval unless at a fitting age and intending to marry soon, at which point the betrothal was announced at a meeting of the two houses. They exchanged rings and the betrothal lasted at least a year, revocable by return of the rings. After betrothal, the betrothed appoint a time for the wedding when at least a year passed. Seldom is betrothal revoked since "the Eldar do not err lightly in such choice. They are not easily deceived by their own kind; and their spirits being masters of their bodies, they are seldom swayed by the desires of the body, but are by nature continent and steadfast." Marriage was celebrated at a feast of the two houses at the end of which the mother of the bride and father of the groom placed their hands together and said a solemn blessing, mother invoking Varda, and father Manwe as witnesses. No Mortal has ever heard it, and the name Eru, seldom spoken in ancient times, was used as well. They give back their betrothal rings and receive others worn on their index fingers. The bride's mother gave the groom a jewel on a chain or collar.

"…there was a high tree standing alone far from the others which he liked to climb. Often we let him mount up to the highest branches, until he felt the free wind; but we set a guard at the tree's foot. One day he refused to come down, and the guards had no mind to climb after him…so they sat by the tree far into the night." Legolas in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 2 – The Council of Elrond_

"The elvish folk were passing bowls from hand to hand and across fires, and some were harping and many were singing. Their gleaming hair was twined with flowers; green and white gems glinted on their collars and their belts; and their faces and their songs were filled with mirth. Loud and clear and fair were those songs…." Narrative describing one of the Woodland Elves' feasts in _The Hobbit, Chapter 8 – Flies & Spiders_


	8. A Deadly Assault

**A/N:** We're nearing the end of this story (only two more chapters to go after this one!). I hope you're all still enjoying the story and if you feel so inclined please let me know what you think of it.

To the ever wonderful **PegasusWingsVW** I again extend my warmest thanks for your absolutely beautiful reviews. If I could pluck a star from the heavens I would present it to you as a sign of my gratitude - alas, all I can do is dedicate this chapter to you! :)

* * *

 _ **Part 8 – A Deadly Assault**_

'My King! O my King!'

The panicked voice of his young squire had Thranduil glancing sharply toward the strangely dishevelled little Elf as he burst into the Elvenking's private chamber.

'Nithron! What –?'

'There are Orcs in the forest and their numbers are many!' His grey eyes wide with distress, Nithron's fear was plain as he continued, 'they attacked our party and the prince ordered me to leave and inform you.'

His fine outer robe having been speedily flung aside at the first mention of the Orcs, Thranduil did not pause at the revelation that his son was currently engaged in battle against a formidable enemy; instead, he hastily drew on his battle garment and retrieved his sword and staff of carven oak.

'My son was right to send you back,' he observed quietly. 'Have my aides been informed?'

Nithron nodded quickly. 'I told the sentries as I passed through the main gates,' he answered. 'They said they would ensure the message was sent to them all.'

'You have done well,' Thranduil said approvingly, preparing to turn away. Then, upon seeing the young Elf step forward, he stopped and held up a firm hand. 'Nay, you shall not accompany me but remain here within these halls,' he said sternly.

Despite his fear, Nithron's youthful body straightened proudly. 'I will not fail in my duty to my king,' he said solemnly.

An expression of gentle warmth flickered in Thranduil's eyes. 'You have already fulfilled your duty this night, small one,' he replied, laying an affectionate hand briefly on the Elf's head. 'You are possessed of a loyal heart, Nithron, but you are still a child and I will never permit children to join my forces on the field of battle. Do not, I charge you, venture outside the palace gates whilst the battle endures.'

His young face clearly betraying his desire to follow his king despite the great risk to himself, Nithron nevertheless bowed his head in acceptance of the order. 'I shall remain here as it pleases you to command me to be, O King.'

'And let us hope the time never comes to pass when I need command you to a battlefield,' Thranduil remarked gravely. 'Through Elbereth's blessing I pray the day is not too far distant when evil will cease to infest these lands and we may once again dwell in peace.'

Then, his face a resolute mask, the Elvenking turned and departed from the chamber; the urgency of the situation emphasised by his swift progress through the passageways that were now filled with his warriors preparing for battle. Soon a large company had gathered and with grim faces the elf-host departed through the main entrance in great haste – the plight of their kin lending fierce speed to their lithe forms as they quickly advanced along the dark paths of the forest toward the ominous sounds of brutal conflict.

Upon their eyes catching first glimpse of the enemy horde engaged in vicious combat with the smaller party of Elves, the elf-host led by Thranduil gave a chilling cry as they charged forward in a furious wave; their spears and swords shining lethally in hands turned merciless with bitter wrath. The elf-archers swiftly scaled the trees; their movements as sure as any nimble squirrel even as they assailed the enemy with a shower of arrows.

Strangely undeterred by the fierce onslaught the orcs did not retreat. Their loud and harsh screeches tearing through the dark night, the Orcs fought with almost fanatical purpose even as their numbers were being rapidly reduced and the foul stench of Orc blood hung heavily on the air.

'Archers, identify their leaders and eliminate them,' Thranduil shouted. Then, wielding his staff and sword with lethal precision, the Elvenking tore through the Orc ranks as his archers rushed to obey his command from their vantage point in the trees.

As the brutal battle continued the Elves used their extensive knowledge of the forest to outmanoeuvre their enemies, for they knew every sharp protruding root and treacherous ravine that the dark shadows of night now concealed. Against the Elves' more skilled offensive the Orcs became increasingly disordered in their attacks, especially when their leaders began to fall one by one with each lifeless body pierced by elf-arrows. But still the Orcs continued to fight zealously, apparently completely indifferent to their significant losses.

Suddenly, the discordant sound of an orc-horn was heard over the tumultuous noise of battle; the harsh notes playing out a signal that brought the Orcs' attack to an abrupt halt and then sent the foul creatures into a hasty retreat.

Their fair voices now raised in triumph, many of the Elves followed in pursuit of the fleeing forms, determined to let not one Orc escape retribution for daring to trespass into their realm and assaulting their kin.

His expression stern as he stood in a small valley surrounded by mounds of corpses, the Elvenking turned to his nearest aide and ordered, 'Faeron, have the fires lit and burn the bodies of their dead – I will not leave anything to remain as a feast for Ungoliant's spawn. And any of our people who may lie slain or wounded are to be taken to my halls, for I shall not have a single one left here to suffer the touch of any fell creature that may lay hidden.'

'It shall be done without delay, O King,' the aide promised before rushing off to relay the order. Within a moment of his leaving a number of crackling fires started to appear, their flickering flames casting dancing shadows amongst the trees that swayed gently as the elf-archers began to return to the ground.

'Father!'

At the relieved cry, Thranduil looked up to see the shadowy figure of his son descending with agile grace from a particularly tall oak tree. A small smile quirked the Elvenking's lips as he watched the rather flamboyant display that clearly indicated his son was still yet to outgrow his propensity for performing overly-dramatic feats. Finally, with an excellently calculated leap, Legolas landed on the forest floor right beside his father.

'I cannot express the depth of my relief when I realised Nithron must have reached you with my message,' Legolas declared. 'I had feared some misfortune would befall him before he could do so.'

'He arrived safely and unharmed,' Thranduil replied before laying a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. 'And I am thankful to find you in a similar state.'

His fair elvish face turning quite sombre, Legolas revealed, 'sadly there are some who were not so fortunate, for even with our group joining the feasting party we were still greatly outnumbered before your arrival.'

Slightly surprised, Thranduil asked, 'you only joined them after the attack? You were not therefore with them when it happened?'

Shaking his head, Legolas admitted, 'we had left the prisoner and his guards to do another patrol, for the creature has been refusing to come down from his tree since sunset and the guards had no mind to climb after him. We were nearing the location of the feast when the Orcs commenced their assault.'

'I see,' Thranduil said grimly. 'Was it the same beech tree he has favoured in the past?'

Legolas nodded. 'It was, Father. I was planning on returning now the battle is over to check if the guards have managed to convince him to leave it.'

'If they have not then he will be retrieved by force if necessary,' Thranduil decreed as he turned away and began to make his way in the direction of the well-known beech tree. 'And until the Orcs are cleared from this area he is to return to his cell and remain there.'

Upon seeing their king's tall form departing from the valley with Legolas moving swiftly to keep abreast of his father's longer stride, Thranduil's own personal guard quickly made their way over and fell into place behind them.

As the group moved toward the location of the beech tree, a gentle summer breeze stirred the tops of the forest trees causing the leaves to rustle softly; and in the distance could be heard the sounds of burning fires consuming the flesh of the dead Orcs, along with the occasional burst of guttural screams and clash of steel as the Elves hunted down their fleeing enemy. All else was quiet. Not a creature shifted amongst the dark undergrowth and no bird sang its night song from the lofty tree branches. It was an eerie stillness, as though the forest was seeking to cloak itself in a mantle of silence.

Approaching the trail that would lead them to their destination by the quickest route, Thranduil's group all paused as the wind shifted in their direction and on the air they could now detect a scent that was ominous in its meaning: recently spilt elven-blood mingled with that of orcs!

Their feet now almost flying across the rough forest path, the small group of Elves rushed forward; weapons drawn and a fierce light shining in their eyes.

Drawing nigh to where the tall beech tree stood, the Elves heard not a whisper of sound, nor could they sense any foul lingering presence of Orcs. So without hesitation they burst through into the clearing.

Death. The clearing was rank with the scent of it.

Into the darkness abruptly flared the light of several fires at a single gesture from the Elvenking and by their glow the Elves gazed at the scene before them.

A great number of Orcs lay dead across the ground, their bodies bearing clear evidence of the opposition they had encountered; and there mingled among them, their fair forms mangled and brutalised even after death, lay the still forms of the elf-guards.

' _O Elbereth Gilthoniel!_ '

The horrified whisper of his son had Thranduil reaching out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, even as he instructed quietly, 'Belegorn, have the guards' bodies conveyed back to my halls. Burn all the others. Rainion, seek out the creature's whereabouts – be he dead, wounded or alive, I want to know immediately.'

'Yes, My King.' The subdued replies were hardly more than a whisper before the two Elves left to carry out their orders, only to return shortly thereafter and report two pieces of grave tidings – the creature was missing and some of the guards appeared to have been taken captive by the enemy. A sense of anguished horror filled the hearts of Thranduil and his Elves at the latter for they knew all too well the agonies that Orcs inflicted upon their prisoners.

'Summon a company of our best warriors here at once,' Thranduil ordered. 'They will hunt down the Orcs that hold our people captive and track down the creature.'

'It will be done without delay, O King,' a few of the Elves promised before rushing off into the dark forest.

'Father.' Legolas' grief-stricken voice drew Thranduil's concerned gaze down to see his son's eyes still fixed on the sight before them. 'They would not have been here had I but ordered them to force the creature down. How can I face their families knowing that I am to blame for their ill-fate?'

Laying aside all his kingly pride, Thranduil turned and gently pulled his son into a tight embrace. 'Nay, my child, do not take such a heavy burden upon yourself,' he murmured. 'Allow yourself to grieve for them, Legolas, but do not assume a blame that is not yours to bear. The creature's sudden disobedience and the enemy's attack are timed too well to be mere coincidence, although how such a plan came to be contrived I cannot guess. But it does seem plain that it was only made possible due to the freedom given to the creature and the main assault on our people was to serve as a diversion while another group aided the creature in his escape. If fault there must be, let it lie on my shoulders for granting permission for the creature's excursions into the forest to take place and thus allowing such plans to be made.'

His head resting against his father's chest as the soft words washed over him, Legolas inhaled deeply of the familiar fragrance unique to his parent; the lovely warm scent enveloping him like a protective cloak as it had when he was a small child and it had helped to soothe his fears – only now, it brought a different kind of healing. With new strength coursing through him, the prince of Mirkwood slowly withdrew his arms from around his father and took a small step back to look solemnly up into the loving blue eyes focused on him.

'Listening to your voice, Father, my heart grew calm and so my mind became clear. Sorrow does still abide within me, and your words hold such comfort that they could erase almost all my guilt. But, some responsibility must I own for these happenings, as must the guards for whom we now mourn and who suffered most severely for their error.' Straightening to his full height, Legolas stated, 'with your leave I will join the company that will track down the Orcs and the creature.'

A quiet stillness then descended between father and son as each regarded the other in a manner that bespoke a close kinship of mind. The silence lasted until at last Thranduil bowed his head and said, 'even as a father must allow his child to take a first step alone, so too must he not refuse to permit them to make atonement upon the dictate of their conscience. You therefore have my leave to join the company.'

Grateful for his father's understanding, Legolas was quick to express his thanks as the voice of Eraisuithan cried out, 'My King, the company is ready and Rainion has located the creature's trail amongst those of the orcs.'

'Then let us not tarry any further,' Thranduil declared. 'Eraisuithan, I leave the situation here in your charge pending our return.'

Eraisuithan nodded. 'Long shall seem the passing of time until that moment, My King,' he said. 'May Elbereth protect you and all who accompany you in the search.'

Turning toward the large gathering of Elves that awaited him, Thranduil suddenly paused and glancing back at his aide said quietly, 'my young squire, Nithron, will doubtless seek to persuade you to permit him to come follow me. Under no circumstances are you to grant your consent.'

Once again, Eraisuithan inclined his head. 'I shall have him remain at my side, My King, until you have passed through the great gates,' he promised.

Satisfied, the Elvenking with Legolas at his side took hasty leave of the other Elf to join the Elves assembled near Rainion at the edge of the clearing. Then they all disappeared into the dark shadows of the forest; their lithe forms moving with silent stealth through the dense tangle of tree-trunks and matted twigs that covered the ground.

* * *

 **References:**

"Hoping to alarm his enemies and disturb their counsels with the fear of war (which he did not intend to make for some time), he attacked Thranduil and Gondor at about the same time. He had these two additional objects: to capture or kill Gollum, or at least to deprive his enemies of him; and to force the passage of the bridge of Osgiliath." This quote from _Unfinished Tales, Part 3: The Third Age, IV The Hunt for the Ring (ii) Other Versions of the Story_ is tied to Note 7 which states: "Both here and in the Tale of Years (LOTR, Appendix B) the assault on Osgiliath is dated the 20th of June."

"It was that very night of summer, yet moonless and starless, that Orcs came on us at unawares. We drove them off after some time; they were many and fierce, but they came from over the mountains, and were unused to the woods. When the battle was over, we found that Gollum was gone, and his guards were slain or taken. It then seemed plain to us that the attack had been made for his rescue, and that he knew of it beforehand…Gollum is cunning, and the spies of the Enemy are many…We came on his (Gollum's) trail among those of many Orcs, and it plunged deep into the Forest…." Legolas in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 2 – The Council of Elrond_

Details of the treatment of prisoners by their Orc-captors can be seen in _The Two Towers, Book 3, Chapter 3 – The Uruk-Hai_ , and the Elves would have been fully aware of the torment suffered by prisoners, particularly with the tragic example of Elrond's wife, Celebrían, whose capture was mentioned in _Lord of the Rings, Appendix A (iii) Eriador, Arnor, & the Heirs of Isildur _and also in the Narrative of _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 1 – Many Meetings_ : "But her brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, were out upon errantry: for they rode often far afield with the Rangers of the North, forgetting never their mother's torment in the dens of the orcs."


	9. The Disappearance of Gollum

**A/N:** Once again thank you to everyone who is continuing to read this story, and of course a special thank you to **PegasusWingsVW** for your fantastic review of the last chapter. You always make me smile! :)

* * *

 _ **Part 9 – The Disappearance of Gollum**_

For many hours Thranduil and his Elves followed the trail that led them deeper into the forest. Slender beams of sunlight had long since started to pierce through the small openings in the leaves above when they found themselves crossing over the Old Forest Road and continuing ever southward. The way then became ever more treacherous and all the Elves felt the menacing aura from Dol Guldur growing stronger as the trail took them closer to the enemy's stronghold.

Leading the main body of his army through an unpleasantly gloomy thicket, Thranduil abruptly brought the company to a halt upon seeing one of the advance guards hurrying back toward them – an expression of utter horror in his eyes.

'My King! In the old clearing! The guards – they – the orcs have –'

Without waiting to hear anymore from the distraught Elf, Thranduil accompanied by Legolas and Rainion rushed forward; their faces grimly set against what they would find when they reached the other advance guards whom they could see standing watch in the clearing ahead.

The scent of elven blood was overwhelming; the distinctive fragrance pervading the area acting like a siren call to any foul creature roaming through the woods.

And then they saw them. The three missing guards. All were dead, and such was the damage done to their bodies they were almost unrecognisable. Their limbs had been mutilated and their fair forms bore signs of grievous torment. But the worst violation was where their living flesh had clearly been torn from their tortured bodies.

'O Elbereth, queen beyond the western seas! With loving mercy be pleased to grant them peace and let not your grace depart from them.'

At their king's softly spoken words all the Elves present bowed their heads, a quiet stillness surrounding the small group as sorrow weighed heavily on their hearts. When the elven company eventually appeared from out of the forest they too were stricken into silence by the ghastly sight. After a moment, Thranduil beckoned an Elf to his side.

'Tirithon,' he said, 'select a contingent from the company to assist you in returning the bodies of our fallen to my halls. We will continue pursuing the trail of the orcs and the creature. Limdur, is their path still clear?'

One of the other members of the advance guard stepped forward. 'Yes, My King. It continues southward.'

'Then let us follow it,' Thranduil declared grimly, and without any delay the advance guards moved swiftly ahead as the Elvenking led the main body of his force after them; leaving Tirithon and a small group of Elves behind to attend to their fallen kin.

The trail then plunged ever deeper into the forest, and the number of dark dense cobwebs increased at an alarming rate – although no sign was seen of their foul creators even as the Elves destroyed each web they came across.

As the sun began its descent in the West, the Elvenking and his Elves continued the hunt; their keen eyes watching for any sign of their quarry as they hurried through the darkening shadows of the forest.

Then the shroud of night was upon them. The summer air was warm and still, while through the narrow opening in the thick branches overhead the gentle light of the stars could once again be seen. The perfect evening that should have been filled with mirth and merriment, was instead suffused with a grim silence as countless elvish feet raced soundlessly across the dried leaves scattered across the ground, following a trail that was leading them perilously toward the enemy's fortress of Dol Guldur.

And then, as they were passing through the area near to the East Bight, the Elves came to an abrupt halt. Though clear signs remained of the Orcs continuing direction, all traces of the creature Gollum suddenly vanished!

Long into the night the hunt continued, but search though they did through the thickest undergrowth and up the tallest trees, not a single lingering scent or footprint of Gollum's did the Elves find.

A new dawn was breaking across the eastern sky when Rainion approached the Elvenking. Crouched beside a hollow log, his oaken staff clasped in one hand whilst his other gently held a small fledgling wren, Thranduil whispered soothingly to the young bird as he slowly stood to hear the Elf's report.

'My King, regretfully I must inform you that we have not been able to locate any sign of the creature's whereabouts,' Rainion said. 'There is not a single hint that he remains with the Orcs, nor has his body been located. It is as though he vanished completely.'

'Unfortunately this little one cannot provide any further enlightenment on his location,' Thranduil revealed quietly, his soft voice a lilting melody that helped calm the trembling wren in his hand. 'He comes from a nest that was destroyed when the Orcs began to fight amongst themselves, but sadly he is the only one who survived. He says the creature Gollum was with the Orcs when they came here; but having sought refuge within the log after the fight began, he cannot tell how or when the creature disappeared.'

The little wren gave a sweet, but mournful, trill.

'You have no cause to apologise,' the Elvenking said kindly, and in response to another sorrowful note he offered, 'you may return with us to my halls until your wings are grown strong enough to bear you in proper flight.' As the wren gave a grateful chirp and nestled contentedly in his hand, Thranduil observed, 'I can see you will be a very polite guest.'

'By your leave, O King, are we to continue in hunting down the Orcs?'

After seriously considering Rainion's question, Thranduil finally shook his head. 'Nay, for we are drawing far too nigh to the dark shadows of Dol Guldur,' he said gravely, 'and our power is not sufficient to vanquish the evils that lie hidden within that foul fortress. We have all seen enough of our people slain this day, let us not recklessly add to their number.'

'And what of the creature Gollum?'

His expression grimly resolved, the Elvenking declared, 'as there is no sign he now remains with the Orcs, it therefore follows he is roaming about freely within these woods. From what Mithrandir disclosed about the creature's motives in leaving the Misty Mountains, he may even now be attempting to leave the forest by another route. We will continue the search, but it will be around the borders of the forest. Once his trail is discovered we shall follow it until he is recaptured. Summon all within the company – we shall return to the Old Forest Road ere nightfall comes again and from there will be dispatched two search parties to cover each side of the forest.'

As Rainion hurried to obey the order, Thranduil glanced down at the tiny form gently clasped between his slender fingers.

'You are certainly much smaller than the last king who entered my halls,' he informed the wren that was now sleeping peacefully, its little brown head tucked trustingly against his palm with both eyes closed. 'But I sense you will undoubtedly be more frivolous in your conversation than he.'

'I am sure Estel would agree with you, Father,' Legolas commented as he approached from behind. Walking around the Elvenking's side, Legolas looked upon their newest guest. 'Nithron will enjoy caring for this fine little king,' he said with a smile, before all the merriment left his face and gazing up he quietly informed his father, 'we found a corpse in the grove over the next hill. It was one of the younger Woodmen from the western settlements. He must have strayed too far inside the forest and been caught by the Orcs.'

His eyes clouding with frustrated sadness Thranduil shook his head. 'Ever will the young pay slight heed to the warnings of their elders,' he murmured. 'Many warnings have we sent to the chieftain of those settlements that these woods are become more dangerous, but the youthful arrogance of some of their young men makes them foolish in their pride. And so their act of folly leads to nothing but grief for them and their kin.' Releasing a deep sigh, Thranduil ordered, 'have preparations made for his body to be borne away with us. It shall be returned to his kin for proper burial according to their custom. Let word of the creature Gollum's escape also be sent so the mothers will be extra vigilant over their newborns' cradles.'

Recalling the horror of overturned cradles and missing babes from when Gollum first appeared in the woods many years ago, Legolas' expression was fierce as he replied, 'with your consent, Father, I will take the message to the Woodmen myself.'

Expressing no surprise at the request, Thranduil merely nodded, for in his mind too, lived the dreadful memory of the bereaved mothers' screams of anguish as they echoed throughout the forest until they reached the very borders of his realm. It was a sound he never wished to hear again.

* * *

 **References:**

The eating of different flesh by Orcs is mentioned in _The Two Towers, Book 3, Chapter 3 – The Uruk-Hai_ on several occasions. The character Uglúk even says, "We are the servants of Saruman the Wise, the White Hand: the Hand that gives us man's-flesh to eat," and, "we'll feast on horseflesh yet, or something better." I therefore find it very likely that the Orcs would not have been able to resist having a taste of elven-flesh when the opportunity arose.

"We came on his (Gollum's) trail among those of many Orcs, and it plunged deep into the Forest, going south. But ere long it escaped our skill, and we dared not continue the hunt; for we were drawing nigh to Dol Guldur, and that is still a very evil place; we do not go that way." Legolas in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 2 – The Council of Elrond_

"There they learned that Gollum had eluded both the Orcs that recaptured him, and the Elves that pursued them, and had vanished." Narrative from _Unfinished Tales, Part 3: The Third Age (IV) The Hunt for the Ring, Of the Journey of the Black Riders etc_

"The Elvenking had received news from his own messengers and from the birds that loved his folk." Narrative in _The Hobbit, Chapter 14 – Fire & Water_

"The Woodmen said that there was some new terror abroad, a ghost that drank blood. It climbed trees to find nests; it crept into holes to find the young; it slipped through windows to find cradles." Gandalf describing Gollum when he first travelled through Mirkwood in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 1, Chapter 2 – The Shadow of the Past_

 **Wren:**

The calling of the wren "little king" comes from an old fable detailing the election of the 'king of birds'. Although in the end the owl declared the eagle 'King', throughout Europe the wren has many titles referring to it as a king: in Old High German it was called "Kuningilin" (kinglet); in modern German it is called "Zaunkönig" (king of the fence (or hedge); and in Dutch it is named "Winterkoninkje" (little winter king). Also, in Europe, the name 'wren' is commonly used to refer to species of Regulidae, which is derived from the Latin word _Regulus_ meaning 'petty king, or king's son, prince'.

Also, when sleeping birds can close one eye and switch off one brain, and leave the other eye with the corresponding brain fully awake and alert as information from one eye goes only to the brain on the opposite side. So the left eye sends information only to the right brain and vice versa. Apparently they can turn this off and on depending on the circumstances. For example, with a large flock of geese roosting on a lake, the geese in the centre of the flock might have both brains asleep while the more vulnerable birds on the perimeter might have one eye open with its corresponding brain alert to look for predators. By closing both his eyes to sleep in the story, the little wren was showing he felt safe and protected in the hand of the Elvenking. :)


	10. A Father's Farewell

**A/N:** And so we come to the last chapter and we say goodbye. To all those who have been reading this story, who have added my story (or myself) to their favourite/follow list and the wonderful people who have taken the time to leave me a review I sincerely thank you. To **PegasusWingsVW** , for your fantastic ongoing support and the lovely message you sent for the last chapter, I can only reiterate my heartfelt gratitude. My special thanks to fellow member **Ella728** for the highest compliment I believe I have ever been given in a review. Your encouraging words are deeply appreciated and I can only repay you by dedicating this (the final chapter) to you. :)

Within the next day or so I shall be posting (over in The Hobbit section) the first chapter of the story written upon the request of **PegasusWingsVW** in their review of my first Hobbit story _The Revelation of Truth_. The new story is called _The Bonds of Friendship_ and is my version of the very first meeting of Thranduil and little Estel. If you feel the inclination to check it out I hope you enjoy it.

To end this A/N I will leave you with the lyrics to the poem **Faery Song** from **The Immortal Hour** that I have always felt described perfectly my impression of what Tolkien's Woodland Elves are really like. To hear a beautiful sung version by Yvonne Kenny just go to YouTube and put in **_Yvonne Kenny - Faery Song: How beautiful they are_**! :)

How beautiful they are, the lordly ones,

Who dwell in the hills, in the hollow hills.

They have faces like flow'rs, and their breath is a wind,

That blows over summer meadows, filled with dewy clover.

Their limbs are more white than shafts of moonshine,

They are more fleet than the March wind.

They laugh and are glad, and are terrible.

When their lances shake and glitter,

ev'ry green reed quivers.

How beautiful they are, how beautiful,

The lordly ones in the hollow hills.

* * *

 _ **Part 10 – A Father's Farewell**_

The sun was rising into a clear summer morning many days after Gollum's disappearance when word came to the Elvenking from the search party on the south-western border of the forest: the creature's trail had been found and was being followed west through the Gladden Fields toward the Anduin.

'Before many more nights have passed they will succeed in recapturing him. Is that not so, My King?'

Pulled from a deep reverie, Thranduil turned his head to look down at his squire's guileless expression as they continued down the brightly lit passageway inside his palace.

'It is not wise to talk of future events as certainties, Nithron,' he said gravely in reply. 'Only of the past may we be sure. The future is like the waters of the Forest River – ever changing with each new obstacle and unpredictable in its flow. Until the creature is once more securely locked in the dungeons it would be imprudent to treat his recapture as fact.'

Unfortunately, it was over a se'nnight later that the wisdom of the Elvenking's words was proved true.

His face devoid of all its normal merriment as he entered his father's private chambers, Legolas (who had assumed the responsibility of apprising his parent of the news upon hearing it at the great gate) could not prevent a slight hint of shame from entering his voice as he revealed that the search party that had followed Gollum across the Gladden Fields to the Anduin had not been successful in recapturing him.

'It is believed that the creature passed into the waters and he will attempt to cross the river,' Legolas concluded.

'If such is his plan and should he succeed in his endeavour then his tracks may appear on the other side and all is not yet lost,' Thranduil declared. 'A message bearing these tidings must be sent to Grimbeorn, son of Beorn. The Beornings will be vigilant in their watch, and they will undoubtedly dissuade any Orcs from daring to approach those lands. A fresh search party of our own should be sent across the Anduin to assist in pursuing him on the western bank.'

Then, forestalling the request that was clearly imminent from his son, Thranduil held up his hand and added, 'you may form part of the group that conveys the message to Grimbeorn; however, you are not to cross the Anduin, Legolas.'

His dismayed expression betraying his disappointment, Legolas cast his father a beseeching glance. 'Please do not forbid me, Father,' he begged.

His eyes filled with regret, Thranduil shook his head. 'My son, I must. Your spirit is greatly wearied, Legolas, for a heavy sorrow has dwelt sternly suppressed within you for many days now since you left for the Woodmen's settlement – a journey that was not without its own peril. I would not have you undertake another task that may prove to be of a long duration until both your mind and body are fully rested.' Upon seeing Legolas' crestfallen face, and recognising the primary motivation for his son's almost desperate desire to join the search, Thranduil sighed. 'You continue to hold yourself to blame for the guards' deaths and the creature's escape,' he observed.

The brief flash of pained guilt that flickered in Legolas' eyes confirmed the Elvenking's words.

'My child, nothing more can I say on that subject other than what has already been said,' Thranduil told his son quietly. 'With the exception that there are none within these halls that believe you culpable of any offence. As to your grief, Legolas, it is an emotion that will cloud your senses and a burden that cannot be eased until you have allowed your heart the opportunity to properly lament the passing of your friends. The tears that are never shed all sink into our spirit; their steady drops striking against the sad and weary heart until, its resistance finally exhausted, the heart becomes hollow and grows weak: then, it is too large and too fragile – anything will break it! Therefore, use this time to mourn, my son, and allow a measure of healing to strengthen and renew your spirit.'

His head bowed in acceptance of his father's edict, Legolas nonetheless could not refrain from asking, 'Father, should the creature remain uncaught after the first leaves of autumn have appeared, then may I join the search across the Anduin?'

A soft sound, light in tone but shaded in sadness, escaped the Elvenking's lips. 'You are assuredly your mother's son,' he murmured, a look of deep affection intermingled with pain flickering in his eyes. And then, with a heavy heart, he gave his consent; even as hope rose within him that before the last night of summer passed, Gollum would be securely locked within his cell once again – thus negating any need for his son to depart.

 **X X X X**

Despite all hope, the days of summer slipped away with ne'er a word being received of Gollum's recapture. Grimbeorn, upon receiving the ill-news of Gollum's escape, had immediately promised his peoples' aid – and any Orc who tried to follow Gollum's trail from Mirkwood to the Anduin was soon deterred by the sight of the fierce Beornings guarding the great river. And on the western bank the company of Elves moved with lithe speed as they pursued the creature's trail. But, as each fair summer morning dawned, the news carried to the Elvenking's halls by flocks of swift-flying messengers held nothing but tidings of failure.

It was not long before the time came to pass, when the evening air was turning mild and the stars shone clearly in the night sky, that the rich colours of autumn began to show in the forest. Then it was that Thranduil, holding true to his word, permitted his son to take a small group across the Anduin to join the search.

A great weight then descended upon the Elvenking's mind, for with every passing day that the trail continued southward the more his concern grew that his son and the company of Elves would soon be drawing nigh to those lands that lay near the accursed dwarven realm of Moria.

And then, as the red autumn leaves began to break free of nature's fetters and fluttered quietly to the ground, a morn dawned fair and clear after violent storms had lashed through the forest, bringing the gravest of ill-tidings: the creature Gollum's trail had once again disappeared! He had eluded the keen senses of the Elves and vanished without a trace. But such was the grim resolve of the Elves that they continued on with their task; traversing over rough terrain and through the Gladden River, searching for any clue as to the creature's whereabouts, until having reached the outer rim of Dimrill Dale they finally drew to a defeated halt.

Ashamed of their failure, the Elves turned and swiftly withdrew back to the halls of their king. And on the ninth day of October, as the shining brightness of the sun gave way to the silver light of the stars, Thranduil met them in his great hall of living stone – his golden hair adorned by a crown of berries and red leaves, and a solemn greeting on his lips for each of the Elves that appeared before him. However, not one word of recrimination did he utter as they revealed the full tale of their pursuit that concluded with the complete disappearance of Gollum.

Their recount ended, Tegalad, the leader of the original company that had set forth across the Anduin in midsummer, stepped forward and bowed. 'We must beg your pardon, O King,' he said contritely, 'for we have failed in our mission to recapture the creature. We are prepared to accept any punishment that you may deem appropriate.'

His discerning gaze having examined the face of each of the Elves during the course of the lengthy narrative, Thranduil's stern expression relaxed at Tegalad's words. 'Punishment?' he repeated. 'For what offence, Tegalad? Long have you all endured a weary and difficult task, travelling many leagues in pursuit of the creature. That he remains unfound does not lessen the worthiness of your efforts. Speak not, then, of punishment, for none is warranted. Rather do I bid you all now to go, and seek what manner of rest you desire.'

Thus dismissed, the Elves bowed and departed, save and except for Legolas who remained standing silently before his father.

'You have been exceptionally quiet, my son,' Thranduil remarked, a look of concern entering his eyes. 'After your first greeting you scarce spoke more than two words.'

Legolas sighed. 'I am just troubled, Father. I firmly believed that the creature would be recaptured, for with so many of us tracking him how could we possibly fail. I also wonder, had we continued our search a little longer would we have eventually found him. But now all trace of him has certainly vanished.'

'It would appear so,' Thranduil agreed.

Gazing up at his father, Legolas asked, 'have you sent word yet to Mithrandir of the escape?'

His expression turning grim, Thranduil shook his head. 'Nay,' he answered, 'for his whereabouts have become unknown. But, assuredly he will pass through Imladris ere long, and a full account of our failure must I now give.'

Startled, Legolas exclaimed, 'you do not intend to travel to Imladris yourself?'

Straightening to his full height, the Elvenking stated unequivocally, 'the trust placed in our people primarily falls upon myself as their king. The responsibility, therefore, for any failure in that trust must also be borne by myself – particularly as it was I who permitted the creature the freedom to leave his cell and thus gain the opportunity to escape.'

'But Father, you are needed here!' Legolas objected. 'The dark creatures are continuing to multiply in greater numbers than ever before and our people look to you for guidance. Your wisdom and strength is also far superior to that of any other in this realm so you must use your abilities to defend it. In your place, let me, as your blood kin, go to Imladris bearing the news of Gollum's escape. I would accept the burden willingly, for do I not also own a portion of the blame?'

'Legolas.' Reaching out his hand, Thranduil grasped the younger Elf's shoulder. 'My son –'

'Grant me leave, Father,' Legolas insisted, his eyes clear and determined. 'Let me perform this small act for you in your stead.'

For a long moment all was silent in the great hall as father and son each stood firm in their resolve; neither willing to allow the other to assume the unpleasant task. But as their glances continued to meet a slight frown appeared on the Elvenking's face, for in his son's eyes he could glimpse a fierce desperation born from a sense of overwhelming guilt. And then he understood. While the decision to allow the creature the freedom to wander outside his cell was his own, his son clearly ascribed the greater guilt to his own actions as the deaths of his friends occurred shortly thereafter. By taking the responsibility of informing Mithrandir of their failure, it was clear his son was seeking to make further reparation.

Closing his eyes against the pain the realisation stirred inside his heart, Thranduil lowered his head – for in his thoughts rang the question: _How can I deny him something that will assist him to make peace with his conscience?_

'Father?'

At Legolas' concerned tone, Thranduil raised his head to look once more at his son. 'My child, you could sway even the most hard-headed of dwarves with your words,' he said with a brief smile, 'therefore what chance has your father against them? Reluctant though I am to see you depart from the safety of my halls once again, I hereby grant you good leave to go in my stead. But, ere you go, I would have you take two days' rest afore you commence the journey.'

Agreeing to the stipulation, Legolas could not conceal his gratitude as he smiled back at his parent. 'I will not disgrace you, Father,' he promised.

His eyes alight with loving warmth, Thranduil leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his child's forehead. 'I do not believe you ever could, my son,' he replied fondly.

And so it was, after the two days of rest had swiftly passed and the sun had risen on the twelfth day of October, the Elvenking stood by the entrance to his palace and bade his son an affectionate farewell. Then, unheeding of their audience, he warmly embraced him; his head lowered against Legolas' own fair hair to conceal his pain at their parting.

'I will come to no harm, Father,' Legolas reassured him quietly, having caught a glimpse of the shadow that clouded his father's eyes. 'And I shall return to you.'

Inhaling deeply, Thranduil breathed in the fresh clean scent of his child; cherishing the memories it evoked from the day he first held his newborn son in his arms to the present time. Finally, his expression once again calm, he slowly loosened his hold and stepped back. Raising one hand he placed it gently on Legolas' cheek.

'My heart will rejoice on that day, Legolas,' he said, so softly that none save his son could hear him, 'but long will it seem in coming. Be careful, my son, and may all the blessings of Elbereth go with you.'

'May she also watch over you, Father,' Legolas replied. 'And may the darkness that is spreading within the forest never reach you.'

Then in a solemn silence Thranduil and the Elves gathered near the great gates watched as Legolas and his group of travel companions departed; the fair forms passing over the stone bridge and entering into the dense shadows of the forest.

Catching the last glimpse of Legolas' fair hair before it disappeared entirely, Thranduil suddenly felt a strange premonition wash over him. It was not one that warned of imminent danger, but rather an intuition that a change of some significance was coming. And what disturbed him most was that the change seemed closely linked to his son through the creature Gollum.

Thinking back on his decision to permit Gollum to pass the doors of his prison, Thranduil recalled with perfect clarity his words to Legolas that fateful summer's day: "A good deed rarely goes unpunished."

 _O Elbereth, if my son's absence is to be my own punishment for an act of mercy I will gladly accept it,_ Thranduil thought, as his eyes lifted toward the clear blue sky. _All I ask is that he remain unharmed on whatever path is now laid before him._

And as a soft breeze gently stirred the long golden hair upon his head, the Elvenking closed his eyes and in a whisper repeated the words he had spoken to his son: 'fare thee well, Legolas. Ever may the light of the stars guide you and may the hand of a friend always be near you. Farewell my child, and may you take with you all my love and blessings which will be with you always. Farewell.'

* * *

Final chapter uploaded 14 June 2016

 **References:**

"In D is found an account of how Gollum fared after his escape from the Orcs of Dol Guldur and before the Fellowship entered the West-gate of Moria…It seems clear that pursued both by Elves and Orcs, Gollum crossed the Anduin, probably by swimming, and so eluded the hunt of Sauron; but being still hunted by Elves, and not yet daring to pass near Lórien (only the lure of the Ring itself made him dare to do this afterwards), he hid himself in Moria. That was probably in the autumn of the year; after which all trace of him was lost." Excerpt from _Unfinished Tales, Part 3: The Third Age, IV The Hunt for the Ring (ii) Other Versions of the Story_

"Frodo learned that Grimbeorn the Old, son of Beorn, was now the lord of many sturdy men, and to their land between the Mountains and Mirkwood neither orc nor wolf dared to go. 'Indeed,' said Glóin, 'if it were not for the Beornings, the passage from Dale to Rivendell would long ago have become impossible. They are valiant men and keep open the High Pass and the Ford of Carrock." _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 1 – Many Meetings_

"There was also a strange Elf clad in green and brown, Legolas, a messenger from his father, Thranduil, the King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood." _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 2 – The Council of Elrond_

"The dark things that were driven out in the year of the Dragon's fall have returned in greater numbers, and Mirkwood is again an evil place, save where our realm is maintained." Legolas in _The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 2 – The Council of Elrond_


	11. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

I am happy to announce that I have now written another Tolkien fanfic in response to a request made by Ella728 in her review of this story. It will be posted in The Hobbit section of this site and is called A Tapestry of Love & Sorrow. The first chapter will be posted on 1 November 2017.

If you enjoyed reading this story I hope you'll check it out. I would also like to thank you all again for your interest in my writing, with an extra special thank you to those lovely folk who have added either the story or myself to their favourite/follow list.

Best Regards

Sarah

Here is just a small snippet from one of the chapters of A Tapestry of Love & Sorrow:

His feet treading soundlessly upon the uneven ground the Elvenking made his way warily to the vacant space where once had been a great wall of solid rock. Cautiously reaching out, Thranduil lightly touched one of the rock's jagged edges – only to recoil instantly as though burned when his elven senses felt a murky power lingering within the blackened stone.

 _What fell being entered this place? And who would seek to conceal their presence with the vilest dark magic?_

Resolved to discover the answer to his unspoken questions, Thranduil firmly grasped his staff and laying a hand upon the hilt of his sword stepped through the hole and into the dim cavern beyond.


End file.
